The Sand Spider
by AlwysBCreative
Summary: A girl wakes up in the middle of The Western Desert, not sure as to how she ended up there or why she lie in a pile of ruin with her hair stuck to a piece of rubble. Was there any other humans located in the same desert as her? Guess the only way to find out is to head off on an adventure! O.C X Thief Bakura. Hints of O.C x O.C
1. The Sandstorm

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so as you probably already realized, I have decided to quit my Black Butler** **fan fiction, mainly cause I felt like it was just a huge mess and the plot wasn't really going to go anywhere after I did Season 2 and some of the characters I used were a little O.O.C, blah, blah blah...But sorry to those who were enjoying it...maybe this one will tickle your fancy as well?...**

 **So, the anime I chose (if you want to call it an anime...) is a bit nerdier than Black Butler, but really, what anime isn't nerdy, I suppose some are just nerdier than others. Yes, if you haven't already read, this fan fiction is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh Fandom, good news though, there are no crossovers and hopefully I got all the characters that aren't mine to be not as O.O.C as some of the ones in my last Fan Fiction...we'll see though...**

 **The O.C I'm using is an O.C I was going to use in the Black Butler one, but since she was in the Season 2 mark, and I never got around to it...well, now she makes her debut, won't tell you her name yet, that's for later!**

 **Anyways, sorry about my ramble. Hope you guys enjoy and I will try to post a chapter every day, maybe every other day, we'll see how life goes.**

 **Until then, have a great evening!**

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, and though my conscious was telling me I was awake, my eyes told me I was still asleep. And so, I kept them closed wanting to keep the dark close for a few more minutes.

I heard the rush of what I assumed to be some form of a storm that was proceeded to rage on around me, its whipping sand-like grains pelting me on my bare skin, and after a while, I began to feel as though my skin was being torn apart by tiny insects.

I decided that then and there would be a good time as any to open my eyes up to the world around me.

It was slow at first, but soon I had them open, only to have to close them again as pelting grains of sand began to attack my eyes like a swarm of angry bees.

I cringed for a couple of minutes, trying to relieve the uncomfortable pain the sand had left my exposed eyeballs feeling, before I decided upon trying to sit up.

I lifted with my legs, trying my hardest to get to at least my butt, but I couldn't even get off my back, as my hair seemed to have a different idea on how things would work out, the sand underneath me seemed to aid in its little prank as it kept sucking my body deeper each time I tried pulling myself to a sitting position.

"What, it's stuck?" I began to ask myself, as I strained my neck trying to see what the problem was. From my limited point of view, I saw that my hair seemed to be stuck to a piece of fallen rubble, but how, I wasn't quite sure for it lie perfectly flat upon the large slab of brick and clay.

"Well, I suppose the only way to solve this, it to just pull it off…" I stopped for a gulp, forcing the fear down my throat and away from my mind as I began my endeavor of escape.

In an instant, it was all done at once.

First, their way a sharp pain within my scalp.

Then came the screaming mixed with a bit of cursing.

Lastly, there was a face plant into the sand below me.

"Fuck this." I told the sand, as if it were my only friend, and based off my surroundings, it really was.

After a moment, I began to take my head up from the sand, realizing a little too late that my hair had already grown back to its, assumed, normal length.

"That's convenient." I told myself, feeling the back of my head, my new locks mimicking the texture like silky spider thread.

I looked behind me at where my old hair was, or where it should have been in this case, for there was nothing left of it, it seemed to have disappeared.

"That's a little unsettling." I told myself with a little laugh, trying to make a joke of the all too unusual situation.

My eyes had been open for a while, and I began to scan the area for any signs of life, and besides the furious movement of tiny sand grains, there was nothing, at least nothing I could see.

"Well, maybe I should go find some friends, or at least someone to hang out with." I told myself, as I began to feel my stomach utter a horrible noise, it's passing leaving an empty feeling within my gut, soon spreading to my throat.

"And now, I'm starving." I said, stating the obvious.

I tried to make my way to my feet, but the angry winds only knocked my back on my bottom.

"So, I'm sleeping here?" I asked the sandstorm, and in reply, it kept on raging, signifying that it must have meant yes.

"But I don't want to sleep here!" I protested as I began, in reluctance, to curl myself into a ball, " I just got up too!"

It took a bit, but I was soon able to fall back asleep.

* * *

 _I hate the desert._

I soon decided as I had woken up for what felt like the fiftieth time in a row, but thankfully for me, it was actually morning and instead of it feeling like the polar ice caps were about to become my neighbors, it felt more like I was a small egg in a large frying pan, sizzling away.

It was in that moment, I realized how pale I really was. I was asleep in the boiling hot dessert for who knows how long, and I was as pale as a ghost.

"Okay, that's a little weird." I said, staring down at my lightly painted skin.

The only good thing about my awakening was the fact that the sand storm seemed to have dissipated over night.

"Alright, now it's time for an adventure!" I declared, feeling quite like someone had lit the coals to my fire, and I was burning hot with confidence.

"Look out world, here I come!"

"Alright, no more adventure for me." I sighed as I had finally made my way to civilization, tired and out of breath.

As I began to scan the crowds, I marveled at how many venders had set up shop, selling mostly an array of herbs and medicine, but some also looked to carry rare little trinkets and the most important item of all, food!

"It feels like I haven't eaten for years!" I moaned to whoever was nearby.

After a few minutes to let my mind adjust to my surroundings, I began to make my way into the crowd, assuming I would do anything but blend in, and I was correct.

As I scurried my way up to a select vendor, I noticed the people's looks, the looks of complete and utter disgust and I began to feel my already depleting energy drop straight to empty.

I had finally made my way to the vendor I was seeking out, the one who seemed to specialize in bread making, and placing my hands upon his rickety old shack of a stand, I asked him politely for one loaf of bread.

He eyed me carefully, as if analyzing me and I did my best to remain calm and keep my smile upon my lips, even if this was getting uncomfortable.

"Have any money?" The man finally asked, his voice hoarse with age.

"Um." I began as I started to search my dress made of rags,

"Oops, I must have left it in my other dress of rags." I replied with a laugh as I looked up to face the man again and his eyes told me he was anything but humored by my joke.

"Have anything to trade then, perhaps?" The man asked again, raising one hairy eyebrow.

"Nope, just my great personality." I said with a shrug, attempting the humor card once more.

"Then get out of my face, demon child!" The man roared and pointed in the direction away from his shop.

"But I'm hungry!" I cried, not quite sure what I was hoping to gain at this point besides a slap in the face.

"I said leave!" The men screamed, causing bystanders to glance in my direction, their stares branding themselves into my back.

"Alright, alright." I agreed, the word 'demon child' jabbing me in the heart, causing my self-confidence to deplete even further.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure how long I walked, but it was long enough for my legs to say to me,

"You know, we're done here, take a break kid."

And before I knew it, I was laying face down in the sand, the feeling of the cool wind caressing my back.

"This sucks." I told the sand once more, starting to feel tears make their way into my eyes.

The only thing that had kept me from completely bawling my eyes out was the sound of angry yelling followed by a cry of agony, and at first, I was too lazy to move, my whole body had given up at that point, but a sudden burst of energy caused me to make my way to my feet.

Once I was in standing position, I began to make my way as fast as I could towards the noise. Upon locating the cries of various emotions, I discovered a group of men, all seeming to sport the same uniform decorated in intricate designs. The only things that were not covered by these articles of clothing were most of their legs as well as their chests. They also looked to be holding some form of weapon that they were now using to torture a rather helpless man who knelt on the ground, his hands above his head as he tried in vain to shield himself from their blows.

The first thing I noticed about the man was his dazzling silver hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight.

That was the first thing I noticed, the second thing, and probably most important in my opinion, his body which looked to be built rather well, making mine look like a bunch of sticks piled together to make the form of a human girl. His skin was also quite tan, the color of (2) caramel, and I began to feel my heart pick up its pace.

"This could be fun." I snickered to myself as I began to make my way from my obvious hiding space and out into the open.

"Hey, what do you motherfuckers think you're doing?" I called out to the group of men in expensive clothing as I proceeded to make my way up to them, "Didn't anyone tell you not to damage the merchandise?" I stood in front of who I assumed to be the leader of the group, his furious eyes glaring me down, but I pretended not to be intimidated, personally, I didn't really think it was working.

"You know him, kid?" Asked the guard, not losing his gaze with me as I saw him gesture towards the silver haired man who I could tell was staring at me.

"No, but damn would I like to." I replied with a raise of my brow, my mouth twisting into a smirk as I glanced over at the man, than, with my usual amount of courage, I began to ask,

(1) " How you doin'?"

He gave me a rather confused look, telling me it was time to look back at the guard.

"Listen kid, what do you want, we're kind of busy." He then turned back to the prisoner with a secretive smile I could tell in an instant nothing fun was going to happen if I gave up, especially to the poor man.

"I want you to release this man, and put him in my custody!" I demanded, my glare harsh.

The guard laughed, he laughed so hard I thought tears would start swelling within his tear ducts.

"What's so funny?" I asked, trying to maintain my courageous look.

"Listen kid." He began, " Unless you have an order by the Pharaoh to have this man placed into your custody, then I do not have to give in to your demands."

"First of all, you little piece of shit, if you call me kid one more time, I'll snap your neck!" I said, starting to feel the flames of anger burn within my stomach, I knew I would eventually commit an act of recklessness, but I was ready, "And second, I honestly I don't care what the Pharaoh says, hell, I don't even know this guy, I am taking this man with me and there is absolutely nothing you dick weeds can do to stop me!" I felt my fists clench and my teeth grit as the guard uttered his next words,

"First of all, _kid_ , how dare you disrespect the Pharaoh, I suggest you get up and go before I report you to him, then I'm sure you and him can get acquainted." A malicious smile spread across the guard's lips.

"You know what, I guess you're right." I shrugged, " I suppose you can keep him."

"What, are you serious?" The guard asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, sure, I honestly have no use for him anyways." I said with a click of my tongue, "Well, it's been real you guys, send my regards to the Pharaoh." I then began to walk away, but not before I decided upon giving the guards a little piece of my mind.

I ran screaming up to the one guard who had dared call me kid, though, I suppose it could be true, I have no recollection of my age, or really anything, but this man was not getting away with hurting innocent people. Once I felt I was close enough, I jumped and wrapped my hands around his neck, like two pale pythons, and squeezed tight.

"What…what are you?" The man gasped for air.

"I told you not to call me kid!" I screamed into his ear, "Now release this man or bad things will happen!"

I was too blinded by my anger to realize that one of the guards was sending a spear my way, its blade lucky enough to stab me in the arm, causing a sharp pain followed by streams of blood.

"Shit!" I cried into the man's ear, then, as an act of revenge, I lowered my head and bit the man's shoulder until I had drawn some blood of my own.

"What the hell, you just bit me!" The man screamed.

"Yeah, well one of your men put a spear through my arm, so I think we're even man!" I yelled back at him.

Though I felt powerful enough, the injury in my arm caused me to become weak, and in that moment of weakness, the guard was able to throw me off his shoulders and onto the ground a few feet in front of him and I fell flat on my back.

"You little demon, what's wrong with you?" The guard asked me, his tone disgusted.

I began to make my way to a sitting position, and the only response he got to his question was this,

"Fuck you!"

The guard came running after me, and though I had no defenses, I was somehow still ready to fight as I began to make my way to my feet, the desert winds whispering in my ears.

The guard was about halfway there when he was knocked out cold by the prisoner he had been torturing earlier as the man made his way up to his feet.

"Whoa!" I whispered to myself as I marveled at his toned, but severely injured body.

Another one of the guards came after him, only to be knocked down by a kick in the shin.

I felt like I had been left in a trance, so much so, I hadn't noticed the fact that the prisoner was now calling for me.

"Kid!" He said, snapping me from my own mind and back to the reality of having a ripped open arm.

"Yeah?" I asked, allowing him to call me kid.

"Could you break my chains with that spear over there?" He asked, glancing towards a fallen blade behind me.

"Oh yeah." I said, as I ran over to retrieve the weapon, then bringing it back I began to slice the chain between his cuffs.

"You know." I began, as I had finally freed him, "I accept gratitude in the forms of both hugs and kisses, but for the really grateful, I also accept…" I stopped short as I realized he was outright ignoring me and already on his feet heading for a destination only he seemed to have in mind.

"Hey, where, are you going?" I asked, catching up to him.

"None of your business kid." He replied in a flat tone, turning his bright violet eyes to look at me, and I soon noticed that one of them had been scarred.

"Listen man, I just bit a guy for you!" I said, glaring him down, I had won one fight, I wasn't about to stop, " And let me tell you something, it wasn't a pleasant experience, also, did I mention I have a hole in my arm!"

He only rolled his eyes and proceeded on ahead, causing me to lose my patience.

"I'm coming with you!" I said, stamping my foot to show that I meant what I said.

"Who even are you?" He asked, turning eyes back on me, causing me to revert back to my flirtatious nature,

"Oh me?" I began, " I am just a wandering sales man, and I was just wondering if you would be interested in some of this?" I then began to gesture down my body.

"No." He replied and continued walking.

"Fuck you man, I'm gorgeous as hell!" I yelled back as I continued to pursue him. My tone softened a bit when I remembered he had been injured.

"Hey, did you want me to take a look at those injuries, I mean, I'm no doctor…"

"No." He replied once more as I came to walk beside him.

"Man, is that your word of the day or something?" I asked, raising an irritated brow.

"Listen kid, why don't you just go scurry off somewhere else." He said, dismissing me with his arm, setting me off to blow up,

"Listen, I just saved your life, don't you think I deserve a little thanks?"

"I never asked you to save me." He replied, anger rising in his tone.

"I never asked to be stabbed in the arm, go figure!" I screamed at him, raising both of my arms in the air, "Now, I'm going to be following you, whether you like it or not!" I then began to walk off in a straight direction, soon realizing I had no idea where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

A sigh escaped his lips before he replied,

"Follow me, kid." And with that, he led the way.

* * *

 **The More you Know:**

(1) Some F.R.I.E.N.D.S humor! XD

(2) Don't know if she'd know exactly what caramel was or even looked like...?


	2. Morals

"Are we there yet?" I asked after about what I assumed to be an hour of walking, "Are we even going anywhere or are we just walking in circles?"

"Would you quit your whining?" The man said, his tone in clear irritation.

"I'm just asking." I shrugged, running up next to him, I still couldn't help but feel concerned about all the injuries he had tainting his body, he hadn't stopped even once to take a break and I was beginning to worry he would end up collapsing from blood loss.

Though, the same could be said about me as well, I hadn't exactly patched things up with my arm which was still oozing blood all along my sides, causing me to feel a little nauseous, so I tried to focus more on our adventure than I did our injuries, but that was easier said than done.

Sooner than I expected, a large building loomed above us, its every entrance seeming to be guarded by people who I recognized as the two men I had (1) beat up, though they weren't those two men exactly, they did sport the same uniform.

"Follow me kid, I know a secret way in." The man turned to look at me, his gaze harsh.

"Are you serious, this place is so full packed of people, we're bound to get caught no matter where we go!" I pointed out, watching the silver haired man roll his eyes.

"If you don't want to come, be my guest, I don't care, but I'm going." He replied, making his way ahead of me.

"Hey wait, what are we even doing?" I asked, trying to catch up to him.

* * *

"Holy shit!" I replied, marveling at the compact room filled to the brim with an array of gold and jewels, the rest of the room hidden among the treasure.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" The man replied, eyeing the mountains of treasure with hungry eyes.

"I don't know, I'm looking at something pretty marvelous right here, and it's not the treasure inside that cave if you know what a I mean." I replied, eyeing the man's body with my own version of thirsty eyes.

"Your attempts at flirting are a waste with me, girl." He hissed at me as he made his way into the room.

"Hey, at least I'm trying, got to give me credit for that man." I said with a shrug. Before I was able to step foot into the room, I had to notice that not many guards lay watchful at this particular doorway, I assumed I would had seen at least one, especially with all the ones I saw outside. Another thing caught my before I could enter the room, that was a massive structure that looked to be a coffin standing in the middle of the room, it's lid covered in a various array of gold and jewels. Something begin to click within my brain, causing my next outburst,

"You're a fucking tomb robber, aren't you?"

The man turned to look at me, and then raising an eyebrow her replied,

"Wow, it only took you around four hours to realize this?"

"Shut up!" I pouted, "I didn't realize you were a criminal!"

"That's not my problem." He shrugged, "You should be more careful with who you decide to follow around, girl."

I couldn't answer him, I was too mad with both him and myself, how could I have let myself do this, now I was going to be charged as a criminal as well if we were caught.

"You going to leave, kid?" The man asked, breaking me from my cage of anger.

I had to make a decision, would I leave him behind, abandoned the only person who, despite being quite moody, was actually quite nice to me, I mean, he hadn't called me (2) 'demon child' yet.

But on the other hand, I was aiding a criminal, someone for all I knew could have killed thousands, just for what, material wealth, maybe even less than that?

"Kid?" The man asked, and this time, when I looked into his eyes, I actually saw something besides the usually emotionless wall, I thought I saw a form of sadness swimming within his eyes. In that instant, I began to see a different side to him, a side that caused the air in my lungs to stop for a quick second, my heart skipping a beat.

"No." I replied, turning my head to the floor so he wouldn't catch me staring at him.

The only reply I got after that was silence as I made my way into the room, careful not to place my bare feet on any stray needles, I already owned one too many injuries.

I made my way up to the coffin, its large form standing against the wall of the tomb, it's sheer gold depiction of what could only be a human upon it rich blues lid glared at me, as if telling me that my recent decisions would come back to haunt me soon enough.

"Yeah, well fuck you too buddy." I said, trying my best to stare it down.

I was examining the small details incorporated into the massive structure when I felt the hair that cascaded over my back in messy strands being lifted to the back of my head, and in an instant I felt someone's breath fall upon my back.

"See anything you like?" I asked, confidence filling me once again as I assumed I already knew whom this was.

"Quite the opposite, actually." The man replied, causing me to stretch my lips into a pout.

"What are you even looking at?" I asked, trying to turn my head around to look at my back, but it was useless, I only ended up bumping heads with him.

He replied to my question with silence, and I decided it was best to just ignore him as I turned my attention back to the coffin,

" _Did he come back as a spirit and is now haunting this tomb?"_ I asked myself, _"Maybe that's why there are so few guards, they have the ultimate defense!"_

"What's your name, girl?" The man spoke up from behind, causing me to jump a little.

"Um…" I trailed off in thought, I knew I had little to no memory, but I thought I would at least know my own name, " I don't know." I responded.

"Really?" He seemed to ask himself.

"That's the truth." I said with an unusual smile.

"I think I'll call you Spider." He seemed to decide.

"What?" I asked, surprised he picked that name out of any other, "I mean, I guess its kind of cute, but why?"

"You look like one." He said, as I heard him making his way back to his original spot.

"Well, your just lucky I think spiders are cute!" I yelled back at him, trying to act tougher than I actually was, "Otherwise I would have to slap you!"

"Keep your voice down, spider." He said, ignoring my threat.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"King." He said, with a confident smirk stretching his lips.

"Ha, that's a good one." I laughed, there was no way I was referring to him as such, "No, I'm being serious."

"As was I." He replied, giving me a scowl.

"Yeah, well there is no way I'm calling you 'king', especially if you give me a name like spider!" I laughed, turning back to the coffin.

"Then what do you want to call me?" I heard him ask behind me.

"Boy, I would like to call you a lot of different things, but as you said before, flirting is out of the question." I turned back to him, giving him my own confident smirk.

"So not king?" He questioned, not seeming to want to let that name go.

"King in bed maybe, but we'll have to wait for that one." I said, not willing to let my chance to use another pick up line go to waste.

I heard him grumble behind me as I continued to admire the craftsmanship that went into a simple box made only for a person of the dead.

" I think I have all I need here, Spider." The robber replied after a few minutes of silence, "I think we should head out before they find us here."

I turned my head to look at him, his arms full of various golden treasures, his body still flowing with blood from wounds that had not been given the proper time and care to heal.

"You're not carrying those." I said, trying to give some back bone to my words.

"Excuse me?" He asked, daring me to answer, but I was not afraid of him, not any more.

"I said, you're not carrying those. We need to find a place for you to rest, you still have open wounds that need healing and if you don't do something about them, you are going to die!" I replied, staring him down.

"I think I'll be fine." He answered, and turning away from me, he began to walk away.

"Fine my ass!" I almost screamed into the tomb as I followed angrily behind hm.

* * *

"What is this place now?" I turned to look at him, still angry at him for not heading my words, but there really was nothing I could do, if he wanted to continue on, so be it.

"You hungry?" He looked down at me, answering my question with a question.

"This place has food?" I asked with excitement.

He nodded and I could feel myself becoming giddy, I hadn't a clue how long it had been since my last meal.

"Wait, don't we need like, money for this type of thing?" I asked, my eyes interlocked with his, watching and waiting for that hint of emotion to reappear into the lifeless, lilac pool of his eyes.

"We don't need money, little Spider." He responded with a smirk, holding up the heap of treasure he carried in his arms.

"Oh, is that why you brought those?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Is this even legal?"

To answer my question, he gave me a confident smile, the smile of someone who had done this type of thing before.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" I asked, slouching my shoulders in defeat, for I already knew the answer was yes, and I really was following a criminal.

* * *

The building was old, run down, set with a counter at the front and tables in the back, everything looking to be made of old, greyed wood.

"Service, now!" The thief called, pounding on the desk in front of them.

" A please might work as well." I said with a shrug.

A man made his way into the open, his skin about the same color as the thief's, making me stand out like a sore thumb once more, a large clump of black hair placed over his upper lip.

"What?" The man asked, irritated by the thief, I couldn't really blame him in all honesty.

"What do you mean 'what', I want food!" The thief persisted, his body tensing.

"Do you even have any money?" The man asked, giving me a quick glance before he looked back at the thief.

In response, the silver haired placed the whole load of gold atop the counter, grinning in satisfaction,

"Will this be enough?"

"Hmm." The man began, eyeing the pieces placed on his countered with a careful but greedy eye, "Yes, that would get you a good amount, but if you want a real meal." The man turned then turned his greedy eyes on me, and I could feel them burning my pastel skin, like the sun's rays " You'll give me the girl."

 _Aww hell no!_ I thought to myself, as I felt myself leaning in closer to the thief's body, it had been the first time I had actually touched his skin, it was warm and comforting, but I was afraid he would refuse my touch so I backed away a little.

"No." The thief replied, glancing down at me and my slightly trembling body, I felt small, helpless almost, and was thankful in that moment to have him around to protect me, " This girl is the one thing I am not trading, you take the gold, or I'm leaving."

"That's fine, I'll give you your meal." The man replied with a suspicious looking smile, a smile that told me he was up to something.

" _You can't eat here, get out of here, it's a trap."_ A voice raced through my mind, it's tone stern despite its speed, it sounded desperate. I had no idea where it had come from, but I decided to head its warning.

"Excuse me." I said, grabbing the man's arm in means to get his attention.

"What?" He asked, looking angered.

"Um, well, I don't think we should eat here." I replied, trying my best to smile.

"Why?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because." I began, not quite sure how to explain my coming across this information, (3)"I Just have a bad feeling is all."

"I thought you said you were hungry?" He questioned and I could tell we were getting on each other's nerves by the atmosphere that conjured itself around us.

"I am hungry." I said, starting to feel my blood boil as if it had all been placed on a pot over an open flame, "But we can find somewhere else to eat, right?"

"You're food is ready!" The man came out again, holding a large, appetizing portion of various meats and I could almost hear my stomach screaming into my ear to take advantage of this moment and just eat.

" _No!"_ The voice hissed again, _"Didn't you hear me, it's a trap!"_

The man then turned to me, the smile lingering on his lips, causing my fear to catch in my throat,

"Would you like to bandage that injury on your arm miss, it seems to be bleeding?"

"I told you the girl stays with me." The thief replied for me, taking the large plate of meet and guiding me towards an empty table, his eyes trained on our server and I began to wonder if he was growing suspicious as well.

* * *

" _Your partner eats like a fucking animal."_ The voice I still hadn't been able to pin point said, but I could barely hear them through the sounds of the sound of the man's beast like eating habits, the loud chewing and swallowing began to drive me nuts, so I just placed my head in the middle of the circle I had created with my arms and just lie there, listening to my stomach scream at me in anguish.

I thought I could hear my name being uttered, but I was too far-gone into my own mind, wondering when I would get my next meal.

It came again, like a mysterious figure in the dark and it was coming from the man.

I looked up alarmed and noticed that the man seemed to be having trouble keeping his head up, his eyes glazing over with sleep, he kept uttering my name,

"Spider."

I stood up and made my way to his side, throwing all my anger through the window of the bar and began replacing it with fear.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" I asked in a panic, feeling the eyes of the room on me.

"Shit, I feel…" He paused, gripping his head, and by the looks of it, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, "Sleepy."

" _They drugged him."_ The voice seemed to explain to me.

"Hold on, it's going to be okay!" I assured him, but he already had his head on the table, his body had gone completely limp.

"No!" I screamed, trying to shake him awake, "Wake up, please, you can't leave me!"

"It's no use girl." A voice said from behind me, and I could already tell it was our server, the voice had been right, this place wasn't right, "He's going to be out cold for a while."

"What did you do to him?" I asked, tears surfacing to my eyes.

"Relax, it is only a small dose of (4) Sakran, just enough to put him to sleep but not enough to kill him." The server said, then taking my arm, his lips stretched into a malicious smile, "You'll fetch a fine price girl, you have some of the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled, pushing him away, surprised nobody else in the restaurant had come to my aid.

"Hmm, you are going to be a lot more feisty than I had planned for." The server said, placing a finger to his lips in thought.

Then, clearing his dusty throat, he looked out towards the rest of the restaurant, eyes full of malevolent intent,

"Whoever helps me successfully capture this rare creature, will receive half of what I get for her."

To my horrified surprise, half of the restaurant stood up, their eyes mimicking the server's, and I began to feel horror beyond my wildest nightmare, I was trapped, there was nothing I could do, without the thief, I seemed way more than helpless, I was doomed.

" _No, you're not completely doomed."_ The voice rose to my conscious, _"I have a plan."_

* * *

 ** _The More You know:_**

 _(1) 'Beat up'? Yeah right, the kid is the size of a twig. XD_

 _(2) She's still butt hurt about that by the way_

 _(3) Okay, Life Lesson for all of you who don't already know this. If you have a bad feeling about something, usually that feeling is correct and you should run like hell away from it!_

 _(4) Also known as Henbane, it is used in Egypt (and India) as a narcotic. Don't really know if they had much for it back in those days but...I just thought I would try to be smart._

 _Want to read more about it, you can go here:_

.

This is where I got my information for it! -^^-


	3. Trust Issues

**Author's Note:** Hope I didn't make you wait too long, been kind of busy, but I noticed some people have taken an interest in this fan fiction, so I decided to post the third chapter!

This fan fiction will also be available on _**Archive Of Our Own**_ for anyone who's interested, just have to get it up there first!

Anyways, thank you all so much for viewing and have a wonderful evening! -^^-

* * *

"Who even are you?" I asked the inner depths of my mind, not expecting an answer. To my great surprise, however, I ended up receiving one.

"I am your Ka, or soul monster, (1) Tragoedia, but as I reside in you, I prefer the name Rizu." The voice feeding me this information was female, her tone cold and I wasn't quite sure if the wisest decision would be to trust her and what she said, what really was her plan, would it involve hurting my own body?

Though, would I really be better off giving into the greedy men that now enclosed me to a single table, their screams echoing throughout my mind, causing me to feel overwhelmed.

"My plan is simple, but I would prefer your permission before carrying it out." Rizu continued, her tone careful as she continued feeding me with her plan, " I will need to borrow your body for a bit, just so I can fend this greedy mortals off, once I have completed my task, I will give you this body back, free of charge, and as an added bonus, I will even heal that pesky injury of yours."

"Can I trust you?" I asked, feeling a little concern in preparation for her answer.

"Didn't anyone ever tell, (2) you really can't trust anyone, but if you really want rid of these disgusting creatures who wish to sell your body for a fortune, you will let me help you." Rizu said, her words causing me to ponder over my decision for a bit before replying,

"Alright, just promise me one thing."

"Of course." Rizu replied.

"You are not allowed to lay a finger on him." I said, gesturing towards the sleeping thief.

I heard Rizu sigh before responding,

"I will do my best, but that, I'm afraid I can not completely promise."

* * *

How long had it been since I had my own body? Well, to make things simple for you, I never really had my own human body, and trying to use a vessel with only four limbs to work with was quite difficult for me, but I seemed to manage.

I knew much more about this girl than she did as I was conjured from the energy of her soul, or her Ba, which was why I was reluctant about having to comply to protecting the thief, but I wanted my host's trust, so I had no choice but to obey.

"Hey, this is pretty cool!" I heard her voice say from next to me, her form but an apparition to my eyes.

"Believe me, if you had to live like that for seventeen whole human years, you wouldn't think so." I replied, eyeing the mortals around me, analyzing what I would need to work with.

"Wait, how old are you?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." I replied, feeling somewhat offended, "Now look here." I then gestured to the men who had been observing me for quite some time, not seeming to be making any noise at the moment, "Do you see those creatures adjacent to them?"

"Holy shit!" My host cried, oddly fascinated, "They have their own soul monsters!" She then turned towards me, "Is that what you look like when I'm in control?"

"Actually." I began, trying to clarify things, "I prefer to keep my form as a human girl, it is good practice for when I need to borrow your body."

"Can they see you?" She asked before pausing, thinking something over in her head, something I could not hear through our mental link as she seemed to want to keep it to herself, "Can they see me?"

"Not unless their monsters were in control, but unlike us and your partner, they do not know how to use their monsters." I stated, beginning to stand atop the table where the thief lay.

"Wait a second." She began, and I could already tell what it was she was going to ask me without having to read her mind, "What does his look like?" She then motioned over towards the thief.

I sighed, and turning my sights towards the thief, I revealed it to her, the large half human, half snake creature that resided within her partner.

"Whoa." She marveled, eyes wide in amazement.

"Yes, that is his spirit, Diabound." I hissed the creature's name, "Quite a nuisance that one is."

"I found my name for him!" The girl cheered from within me.

" I do not care for your pet names for each other." I said, my tone flat, and then turning my attention back to my real targets, I stared them down, my eyes glowing an eerie shade of red.

"What bitch, you haven't said a thing for almost five minutes." The man, I recognized as the storeowner stated, his tone causing my anger to flair, "What's your deal?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied, my eyes trained on his, "Is it because you're scared of me?"

"Scared of you?" The man asked, trying to sound courageous, but there was a definite high pitch tone of fear in his voice, and that gave me the only hint I needed, I already had this one won, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"It is you who is being ridiculous." I said, stating the obvious, "Now are you going to leave me alone, or am I going to have to resort to a more violent means of getting rid of you?"

"You're not getting rid of us that easy girl." The man said, trying to stand his ground as I made my reach for the bar stool that stood adjacent to me.

"I'm afraid, that's where you're wrong." I replied, and with the bar stool in my hand, I swung it at the man, hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground in a pool of blood. The crowd behind him stood back a few feet as I made my way down from the table, careful not to disturb the thief.

"You will leave, or the same will happen to you." I said, still carrying the bar stool in my hands.

Still not convinced that I was a threat to them, they all came after me at once.

That was one mistake they would never be able to come back from.

* * *

"I finished your work." I mentioned to my host as I stood in a pile of unconscious, possibly dead bodies, "As promised, you can have your body back, it is all healed as well, though you may want to obtain something to eat fairly soon, your getting dangerously low on energy."

"Wait, did you kill them?" My host asked, her tone hinting that she was concerned.

"Well, it is a possibility, I mean, I did mean to knock them out, but some may or may not be dead, I'm not quite sure."

"Aww man!" My host then whined into my ear, forcing me to ask,

"Why, you wanted them dealt with, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want them, well, killed!" She said, before letting out another annoying whine, "Man, I really have become a criminal, haven't I?"

"If it makes you feel any better, host, I was the one to potentially kill them." I said, offering myself as a sacrifice.

"It doesn't." She replied in a flat tone.

I then heard something stir from behind me, afraid it was another greedy human, I whipped my head around, revealing to me that my fear was not entirely false.

"Snake!" My host cried out in excitement, her eyes gleaming.

"Really?" I asked, "Snake?" And without further interruption, I let her take back her body.

* * *

I was back in my own body, my senses coming to me all at once, until I finally felt caught up, as if I was just entering this body for the first time in quite a while.

"Spider?" I heard the man ask and I turned to look at him, compassion making its way to my expression.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, realizing that I was the only one there who had their injuries taken care of, though his looked somewhat closed, I felt that any form of pressure would cause them to rip open, he had taken a lot.

I watched him, coming back to his own senses, as he began to look around, his eyes widening in what looked to be either horror or shock, maybe a little bit of both.

"What did you do?" He asked, turning his eyes back to me, causing me to shrink in shame.

" I might have, accidently, killed them…" I trailed off, the shame brining small tears to my eyes, "Hey, but it's not like you can talk."

"Oh Spider." Was all he replied with as I heard him try to get up.

"Wait, don't-" I heard myself blurt out before I watched him fall to his knees, still at the slight mercy of the drug.

"Snake!" I cried, running over to him.

"I'm sorry." He said as I came to sit next to him, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. I then began to feel his warm breath on my neck; it's sudden rush causing a chill to run down my spine.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, trying not to be startled by how close we were to each other, not that I minded though, "I was the one who killed all these people."

"Liar." Rizu interrupted, as if she were proud of the fact she killed the gathering.

" I couldn't protect you." He answered, and I was starting to wonder if this were a side effect of the drug, the thief I knew would never apologize for something like this.

"It's okay." I replied with a smile, "It wasn't your fault."

"But-" He began, but I interrupted him instead, figuring this wasn't really him talking,

"Listen man, its been a weird couple of days, why don't you go to sleep, I'll take it from here."

He seemed to have no objection to that because a few seconds after I said this, he passed out onto my shoulder.

I on the other hand forced myself to stay awake, letting Rizu take control every once in a while to keep watch as well, it was still my turn to do the protecting, and I wasn't going to lighten up my efforts now.

* * *

It was beginning to become difficult, differentiating between both reality and dream. Soon, they both just seem to merge together, and the only time I could tell I was really awake, was when I could fell the thief's weight on my shoulder, his warm breath in my ear.

I could finally see the light of the sun peeking through the restaurant's dusty windows, and was ready to start moving as my legs felt attached to the floorboards, my legs screaming with muscle pains, but I remained where I was because I was afraid of disturbing my partner.

I couldn't feel Rizu's presence anymore, and I wondered to where she could have gone. Soon, I didn't care anymore as I began to feel the pains of hunger within my stomach.

"Snake?" I asked as I could feel the weight being lifted of my shoulder.

"Ugh, how long have I been out?" He grunted as I turned to look at him.

"All night I think." I said, my eyes fighting to stay open.

"Better question is." He began, narrowing his eyes at me, "How long have you been up?"

"All night I think." I nodded, my body not in control of my actions any more.

He sighed, and bringing himself to his feet, her held out a hand for me, my first instinct was to slap it.

"What the fuck?" He asked, looking down at his hand then at me with a bewildered look.

"Didn't you want a high five?" I asked, not quite sure what I just referred to.

"I don't even know what that is." He said, shaking his head in disbelief, "No, I was offering you my hand."

"Oh yeah, that makes more sense." I said with a giggle as I took his hand and began to make my way to my feet.

"Oh, head rush!" I announced as I almost fell back on my bottom, my legs shrieking with muscle pain now.

"You going to be alright, Spider?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I feel amazing!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Oh really?" He said as he exited the restaurant. I followed him, hanging off his arm as if I was a child on a playground.

* * *

"Spider, are you sure you're going to be able to walk?" He asked for what to me seemed like the millionth time as we continued our walk along the desert, the sun beating down on my head.

"Yup, no problem." I said, my pale feet kicking up the sand beneath them and my black hair sticking to my shoulders, "Hey, do you own a dog?"

"No." He replied, watching me.

"That's too bad, I like dogs." I said, letting my unconscious do all the talking.

"Yeah." He replied, not seeming too convinced of my last statement.

The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground and in on swift motion, I landed in his arms, my head resting against his chest.

"That escalated quickly." I said, blinking my eyes.

"Now try to get some sleep, Spider." He ordered, as if he was my legal guardian.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mom." I pointed out.

"No, I'm not, but you need sleep." He said, his voice vibrating within his chest, "Now go to sleep."

"Fine!" I said, acting like a spoiled child, "But once we get to our next destination, you'll have to sleep too!"

"Fine, whatever." He said, his tone hinting annoyance.

Though I thought sleeping in the position I was in now would be impossible, but I soon myself in an almost dead sleep, the sound of the soft wind and his heart beat being the only noise I heard throughout our entire journey.

* * *

 **The more you know:**

1) "Wait, Tragoedia? You're not supposed to be in here, you're supposed to be in the 5D's realm?" Yes, this is true (I looked it up), he is actually from a newer series, but I couldn't find any other spider-like creatures that came with the first series (and believed me, I looked.) so I kind of settled for this one. True, there was "Mother Spider", but that one was also in the Zexal world, and I was like "nah."

2.) You can thank Crowley from Supernatural for that one! But it is true to some extent. XD

Also "Ba" and "Ka" are legitimate words from Ancient Egypt, yeah, I looked it up! XD Just in case you didn't know that either!


	4. Ruins and Items

**Author's Note: I feel like since I hadn't mentioned this in my first chapter, I might as well do it now. So, these are reusable of mine (yes, there will be more) and are used in original works as well as fan works. So you may refer to my characters in this as "Mary Sues' if you wish, but just know that they were not made specifically for this Fan Fiction, and that they do belong to me.**

 **Anyways, now that's out of the way, hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, been kind of busy (and lazy). So I had edited this chapter last night, but was too scared to post it, so I didn't, but, here it is now. Pay no mind to all the trashy fluff in this, better this than angst, am I right? No? okay. Also, I apologize if the writing isn't as good when it gets closer to the end, I had edited this piece, left the document open in Microsoft, but ended up having to force quite it as it started acting strange, and I'm not quite sure if I saved the last part correctly...**

 **Well, thank you all so much for reading and have wonderful week!**

* * *

After I had fallen asleep, I just assumed everything was a dream.

His breath, my breath, the dry, dusty world around us, the smell of his skin eventually, it had all become a dream.

"Hey man, what's with all this sand?" I asked, coming out of some dream I had forgotten upon my awakening, my eyes feeling as if they were glued together, my body limp and I realized that he was still holding on to me the same way as when we started our journey.

"Excuse me?" He asked, it had been some time since I heard his voice.

"I mean, this sand, what's up with it?" I questioned with a slight shrug.

"I think I let you sleep too long." He seemed to conclude as we made our way to the entrance of what looked to be a village at one time, it remnants nothing but crumbled brick and clay, causing a scene to flash through my mind, the scene of when I had first woken up, the sight of the surrounding I had a chance to behold, it looked almost like this village, the only key difference with this village and the one I had woke up in, was that mine was covered with sand.

"Whoa, what is this place?" I asked, looking around.

"This was my village." He replied, his tone solemn.

I gulped at the word 'was' and decided it would be a good time to ask,

"W…what happened to your village?"

For this, he didn't give me a simple answer, instead, I felt him clench his fist beneath my arm, his teeth gritted in what sounded like anger before giving me a reply,

"He took it from me."

"He?" I asked, my gut telling me to ease up on the questioning, but I couldn't seem to help my curiosity.

"The Pharaoh, that bastard." He responded through his clenched teeth, his hand easing up on my arm.

"The Pharaoh?" I repeated to myself, remembering then what that solider had told me when I was trying to free the thief; he had mentioned the Pharaoh as well.

Was the pharaoh at fault for the destruction of the village I had woken up in as well?

"I'm really sorry." I replied, turning my eyes downwards the to the sandy ground, the wind picking bits of it from the ground and swirling it around our forms.

"Don't worry about it, Spider." He replied with a slight growl as he kept walking further into the ghost town of a village, the silence of the village almost like the ironic screams of the villagers who once lived there.

Who would have done something like this?

"The Pharaoh seems like a really mean person." I said after a few minutes of silence as he led us down into what looked to be an underground cave of sorts, the sudden darkness shrouding my sight, the room smelling the faintest of mold.

"Hey man, remember our deal." I said, as I set me down on cold, damp ground, my eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness as I began to make out his figure.

"And what was that?" He asked, going over to sit on what looked like a large rock formation.

"You have to get some sleep now!" I replied, with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh that." He said, " I thought you were too out of it to remember that."

"Well, I remembered, so how's that?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips as I made my way to my feet.

"Yeah, that's okay, I think I'll pass it up." He said, his tone flat.

"Shut up, you promised!" I cried, making my over towards him, feeling my way through the dark.

"No, I really didn't" He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Come on man, you have got to be tired by now after carrying my body for who knows how long." I pointed out, taking a seat next to him on the rock formation.

"True, you were kind of heavy." He teased, and I could hear a faint chuckle escape his lips.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said, and even though I knew he meant that as a form of insult, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey?" I began, looking over at the large rock formation I was now sitting on, "What is this?"

I couldn't make out his face, but he seemed quiet for a while, and I began to wonder what it was he was thinking. When he did speak, his voice was filled with a dead undertone.

"This formation is one of the only things that remains of my village."

"Really?" I asked, looking behind me I noticed a faint shimmer coming from the rocks, a shimmer that began to peek my interests as I reached my hand out to touch its source.

"No!" The thief commanded, slapping my hand away as if I was a misbehaving child.

"Geez man, a simple no would have sufficed." I said with a frown.

"Those items are sacred, they are not to be touched." He warned, his violet eyes burning bright in the dark, I was beginning to feel fear settle into my stomach; maybe this was a mistake after all. I soon decided it was best not to ask any more questions regarding the items.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I said, bowing my head in shame.

A few minutes into my silent shame, I felt something being placed on my head, soon coming to the realization that it was his hand.

"It's fine, Spider." He replied as he began to pat the top of my head.

I felt a blush set into my cheeks as he removed his hand, I thought I would be ready for this type of affection, but maybe all that flirting had been a front, maybe I really wasn't ready for this.

"What, no flirtatious remark?" I heard him ask as if he had been reading my mind.

"I…" I began, trying to think of something off the top of my head, "You have very nice hands!"

I heard him laugh for a few moments before replying with thanks.

A sudden rumble from my stomach interrupted us both, causing me to look down.

"Aww, that's awkward." I said as I turned to look up at him.

I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing, all I knew was that his figure was moving.

The next thing I knew I was hit in the face with what felt like a soft brick.

"Alirght wasn't expecting that." I replied, blinking a few times as I felt tiny little particles making their way to my eyes.

"You were supposed to catch it, Spider." He said.

"Catch what? I can't see two feet in front of me?" I pointed out.

He replied with an annoyed sigh, which was soon followed by,

"It was some bread I stole from those people at the restaurant."

"Aww, really?" I replied, my heart picking up its pace.

"Yeah." Was all he replied with, and I strained to try and find some red on his cheeks, but alas, the darkness was too thick.

Though I felt a sickening feeling about eating food off the floor, I was too overcome by hunger to think twice, and I yanked it from the ground and began to tear pieces of it off, like a hungered wolf off a dead animal carcass.

The thief didn't say anything while I took part in my meal, like he could though after the way he diminished the pieces of meat in a similar style.

Then something hit me, something that should have hit me before I took a single bite of the loaf of bread.

"Wait, this shit isn't poisoned is it?" I asked, turning to look at his shadowy figure.

"I don't know." He said, sounding offended.

"I mean, what if I fall asleep?" I asked myself, not expecting him to answer.

"So what?" He asked, and I thought I could see his figure give a shrug, "It's not like any of those bastards are around."

"True." I said, pressing my index fingers together, "But what if they find me?"

"First off, didn't you kill them?" He questioned, and I was brought back to the act of evil I had committed, making a swirl of guilt pool in my stomach.

"Well, maybe they're just unconscious?" I suggested with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Spider." He responded, and I couldn't help but feel even guiltier.

"Even if they do come for you." He began again, grabbing my attention, "I can protect you this time."

At this, I couldn't feel my guilt, I couldn't feel anything at that moment, I just sort of put my head down, blood rushing to my cheeks causing my body to warm itself.

"I can protect myself." I mumbled to myself, feeling the pace of my heart pick up, faster than it was before.

"Sure, Spider." He responded.

I formed my lips into a pout, taking another bite of the bread, not wanting him to treat me like a child.

"I'm going to go take a bath!" I spoke up, making my way up from the rock formation.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." He responded, and I could feel the sternness in his voice as I went to walk towards the stairs that led to the outside.

"Why not?" I asked, turning to look at him as I placed my hands on my hips in defiance.

"If your going to be staying with me, you will be staying by my side." He said, getting up from the rock formation himself.

"You're not the boss of me!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out at him like the mature adult I was.

"Careful girl." He warned, and I noted that he had referred to me as girl this time and not Spider, I could tell he was getting angered.

"I'm not having you treat me like a caged animal!" I continued to yell at him, not quite sure how this was doing for my situation.

"I'm not treating you like an animal." He protested, "If you would like to leave, you may, but this means you are on your own. If you choose to stay with me however, I will need to keep tabs on you."

"That's kind of creepy." I replied, my eyes finding the floor, or what I thought was the floor, "Why's this?"

"Because of the little bar incident you caused." He said.

"Okay, first off, you were the one who wouldn't listen to me!" I pointed out, "If you hadn't eaten that meat, that would have never happened!"

The only thing I got from him was a growl before I continued with my speech,

"And second, shouldn't I do my best to stay away from you? I am technically the person who…killed those people…?"

"Yes, but who will they believe actually killed those men, a scrawny girl like you, or someone like me who is notorious for killing?" He asked, making me think.

"Yeah, but then they would come after you!" I cried, realizing the situation.

"Thank you, but I think I just told you this." He replied in a flat tone, "They will most likely come after me."

"Then why do you need to keep tabs on me?" I cried, not quite understanding the situation.

"If for some reason they do realize that it was you that had committed that act of murder, they will take you and more than likely execute you." He explained, his tone remaining flat.

"You want to sacrifice yourself for me?" I asked, feeling an emotion I hadn't remembered feeling in a while.

He didn't respond, so I offered a (1) defense mechanism,

"That's still kind of dumb to just follow me around, you idiot." I mumbled to myself, "Just to get yourself potentially killed." The feeling had its hold on me nonetheless and I felt it hard to breath properly.

"Did you still want to take that bath?" He asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, another defense mechanism of a different kind making its way from my lips,

"Oh I get it, this is all just a ruse!"

"What?" He asked, not sounding amused.

"You just want to see me naked!" I laughed.

"You're gross." Was all he replied with as he began to make his way towards me.

"First person to the river is a rotten egg!" I blurted out, making my way up the stairs and out into the warming sunlight that swept over the desert, something I felt I hadn't seen in ages after being in the musky, dark cave.

"You don't even know where the river is, do you?" I heard him ask from behind me, surprised he had already caught up to me.

"Well." I began, placing a finger to my lips in thought, realizing he was right, "Female instincts!"

"No." He said, shaking his head, "Follow me." He then began to make his way forward, and pretty soon I found myself following him once again.

"Are you sure this whole charade isn't because you want to see me naked?" I asked, removing my clothes as I did so.

"I told you no." He replied, and I assumed his back was turned to me in order to back up his reply as I had mine to him.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." I shrugged, dipping a foot in the water as a wave of cold shot through my bones, causing me to recoil back on to dry land.

"It's so cold." I whispered to myself, trying another foot as if I expected that to be any better.

"Just go in." I heard the thief prompt after a few minutes of failed attempts to get at least a toe in the water.

"Hey man, this isn't as easy as it looks!" I yelled back at him, trying for my final attempt, forcing my whole foot, then my leg and eventually my entire body into the pool of Antarctica.

"Motherfucker!" I screamed for all of Egypt to hear, causing a few stray birds to scream back at me.

"So you're finally in?" I heard the thief asked to my annoyance.

"Oh no, I was just screaming at you." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Careful Spider." He replied, but by the use of my name and the hint of laughter in his voice, I could tell he was joking.

"You want to join me?" I asked in another attempt at flirting.

"No." He responded, as I knew he would.

"Had to try." I shrugged, getting used to the freezing water as if began to feel nice on my sore, dried out skin, I let myself sink to the bottom, feeling the small rocks at the bottom to wedge themselves between my skin, causing slight discomfort.

I looked over towards the thief, his back, as I had expected, facing me, the injuries, though somewhat healed, still visible, and I began to wonder why that was all I saw when I looked at him.

I frowned, sinking deeper into the river, letting the water touch my chin, its small waves lapping up water to my lips.

I spat it out in retaliation, telling it to keep its metaphorical hands to itself.

"Who are you talking to?" The thief asked after a couple of minutes.

"You." I replied with a smirk, "Because you can't keep your hands off all of this."

"What?" He asked in confusion, "I'm not even touching you!"

"But you wish you were." I answered with a wink.

"Are you almost done?" He asked with impatience, ignoring me still.

"Yeah, I suppose." I replied, beginning to make my way out of the river, my eyes searching for my sorry excuse for clothes.

"Aww, see, I told you!" I cried, pointing at him, my body still exposed.

"What are you babbling on about this time?" He asked, his back still facing me to my disappointment.

"You stole my clothes so you could see me naked." I accused.

"Did you look in front of you?" He asked with no trace of amusement.

At his suggestion, I looked down, and surely enough, they were there, and I began to place them over my head.

"Alright, let's get going." The thief said, as he began to make his way to his feet.

"No." I protested, not quite sure what I was going to gain by doing this.

"No?" He asked, as if daring me to change my answer.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I replied, staying as strong as I could.

"Listen Spider, you got your bath, what else could you possibly want?" He asked, sounding more tired than angered.

"Now you have to take a bath!" I said, stamping my foot into the sand to show I meant business, kicking up a few particles as I did so.

"If this another attempt at flirting, I'm not interested." He replied with a set of glazed eyes.

"No, though I wouldn't mind that." I said with a mischievous glimmer in my eye, "But you 've been carrying those injuries for who knows how long, and I'm honestly surprised you're not dead!"

"Yeah, so?" He prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"So, I think if you take a bath, you'll feel better." I explained, "And don't worry, I won't peek." I then took a chance at a wink.

"Yeah, can we leave?" He asked again.

"No, you are getting in that river or..." I trailed off in order to think of a punishment, "I'll scream really loud."

"Yeah, that will do it." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Do it!" I commanded, getting angry now.

"No." He replied in a serene tone.

I felt there was no other option, so in a haste decision, I jumped on top of him, or more on his waist to be accurate.

"What are you doing, Spider?" He asked in outrage.

"Get in the bath or I'll pinch you, and it will really hurt!" I screamed, trying anything at this point.

"Get off!" He commanded.

"I'll pull you're pants or um…skirt down!" I warned, as he continued to pry me off, "Then you'll be sorry!"

"Fine, I'll do it, will you get off me now?" He replied after a few more attempts at trying to remove me from his waist.

I removed my grip from his waist and let myself fall to the ground on my butt, regretting it as soon as it had happened.

"Ow, my butt." I whined, watching the thief as he made his way to the river.

"What did I tell you about watching me?" He asked, glaring in my direction.

"That it was a perfectly normal, teenage girl thing to do and I should keep doing it?" I guessed with a weak smile.

"Not even close." He replied, keeping his eyes locked on mine, "No turn around or I will not get into this river." He then motioned me to do just that.

"You're no fun!" I huffed, making my lips into a childish pout.

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed my whining as I soon heard the splashing of water, signaling me that he was in.

"Wow, that was fast." I said, eyes wide, 'Have some stripping secret?"

All I heard from him was a loud groan of annoyance, another signal to me, this time, to keep my mouth shut.

"Feels nice, don't it?" I asked, feeling quite smug, "Bet it looks even better!"

"Spider." He warned, and I could tell by the splashes of water he was most likely leaning back now.

"So not even a peek?" I pressed.

"What do you think?" He asked, assuming I already knew the answer by his tone.

"Fine." I huffed again, "Hey, you want to play I Spy?"

"What?" He asked.

"It's a game, I say "I Spy something orange' for example and then you have to guess what it is?" I explain as I began to rock back and forth on my bottom.

"Did you just make that up?" He questioned through another splash of water.

" I think." I replied, not quite where I got the game from.

"You think?" He asked and I could almost hear his eyebrow rising at this question.

"Yes." I replied as I sat straight up in the sand, "Come on, I'm bored and it will be fun!"

"Fine." He replies in a sigh as I find something to try and start with.

"Alright, I got something!" I say, sitting up in the sand, "I spy a large building."

"You mean the palace?" He groaned.

"Oh, is that what that is?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes." He replied, and I could feel his eyes on my back, I had to hold the urge in to not look behind me.

"You want to go next?" I asked, assuming I already know the answer to this question.

"No, not really." He replied with what I knew he would say.

"Fine." I sighed, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over me, and I soon find myself curling into my damp clothes, head deep in the sand as I begin to drift off to sleep.

I woke up to nothing but pure and utter silence, hoping I wasn't dead, though I wouldn't have been surprised at this point; after all I'd been through.

"Are you awake, Spider?" I heard a voice ask from behind, a voice I only recognized by the name it referred to me by.

"Physically, yes." I replied, "Mentally, I'll need to get back to you on that one."

I heard a chuckle from behind me, and felt a weird twinge run through my body, I'd heard him laugh a couple times before, but every time he did, it made me feel…warm inside, and I wasn't quite sure why.

I looked over my shoulder at the thief, his head raised to the sky, which was nearing dusk. His arms rested on his knees, his legs grabbing my attention as I began my way around to look at him.

"You have really nice legs." I marveled, this not coming out as a form of flirtation at first, but as soon as it came out, I felt it must have been one.

"He looked down from the sky and towards me, his eyes narrowed in what looked to be confusion.

"Thank you." He replied.

"No problem." I said with a small pout as I turned my head down to look at the sand beneath my feet, enjoying the silence for the time being.

"Why don't we start heading back." The thief spoke up as he began to make his way up on his feet. I watched him do so in silence, my eyes wide in wonder.

"Are you coming?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I am." I said with a nod as I began to make my way to my feet, still feeling the weight of sleep on my body.

"You need me to carry you, again?" He asked, and I assumed her meant it as a joke in judgment of his tone.

"I'm a big girl!" I protest, "I can walk all on my own."

I felt his hand run itself through my hair as he replied in a playful tone,

"You are really stubborn sometimes, you know that, Spider?"

"Yeah, I know." I answer, trying my hardest to not look him in the eyes while my heart began to run faster then my body, my cheeks burning.

Why did I have the feeling this relationship would come back to bite me in the ass?

* * *

 **The more you know:**

1. _ **Defense Mechanisms**_ : Now, if you're a bit of a psychology nerd like I am, you probably already know what this is, but if you don't, sit yourself down because I'm going to tell you. Put simply, Defense Mechanisms are the brains way of protecting oneself, whether it be from an unwanted emotion, fear, stress, sadness, etc. by putting up a sort of emotional barrier. There are many different types of defense mechanisms, but one quite common one would be **procrastination**. Yes, this in fact kicks into gear when we fear somethings not good enough or may not be good enough. For example, me with this chapter. I was afraid it was too dumb to post and it took me a while to post it, but eventually, I sucked it up and posted it anyways.


	5. The Fear of Loneliness

**Author's Note: Since this is the week of Valentine's, I thought I would share this last bit of fluff with you guys.**

 **I'm not very good with romantic scenes so...**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you later!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask as I began stumbling in the pitch black of my new home, my vision slowly beginning to adjust to the absence of light surrounding me.

"Looking for a place to sleep." I replied, matching his irritated tone.

"Why are you going all the way over there?" He continued to question, and it began to get on my nerves.

"Because I do what I want!" I protested, taking a seat on the ground.

"Whatever." He sighed, his form lying on the ground, his violet eyes watching me with bored curiosity.

"Why do you care where I lie anyways?" I ask, curious as to what his answer will be.

"Because." He said, and I thought that was just his beginning line, but he didn't say anything to follow it up.

"Are you lonely?" I question, my eyebrows rising at my own question.

"Why would I be lonely?" He asked, "I've been alone most of my life, I'm used to it."

"Yeah, but, now you have me!" I say with a light chuckle.

"You're point?" He prompted.

"Well, I think the only reason you're so protective of me, is because you don't want to lose me, you don't want to be lonely again." I answer with as much truth as I feel the situation calls for, "And in all honesty, I feel the same way about you, Snake" I then look over my shoulder to give him a big smile, a smile I doubt he can see in the dark.

He only growls in a form of response, something I expected from him.

I make my way towards him, crawling on the dusty ground on my hands and knees; I keep the smile on me at all times.

"I thought you said you would only sit where you wanted to sit?" He asked, and I could tell he was mocking me, but I was in too good of a mood to feed off his teasing, and instead I replied,

"But this is where I want to sit!"

I then take the liberty of placing my body close to his, but not too close in fear he may reject my actions.

"So be it." He says with a faint laugh.

I then feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, only to pull me closer to his body in a tight embrace.

"This escalated quickly." I whisper to myself over the beat of my pounding heart.

"Please try to get some sleep, Spider." He then whispers to me as I began to snuggle in deeper to him, listening to his heartbeat sync up with mine.

I wondered if he was nervous as I was.

I had to think of something to distract myself, and this became my best option.

"Hey man." I began, feeling my breaths become even as I forced my self into a calmer state, "How did you get that scar? You know the one on your eye."

He was silent for a minute, and for a while, I thought the question I had asked was a terrible mistake, but he seemed to find his voice a couple seconds later,

(1) "I obtained it during the destruction of my village."

"Ah, so you had ever since you were a child?" I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing my luck with my questions.

" Yeah, I guess you could say something like that." He replied in what sounded like a sigh, it was then I decided it would be best if I stayed quiet.

I knew I had been kind of begging for this type of attention, for us to be together in this type of situation, but I was terrified of being so close to him. Maybe the flirting I had done was just a wall I had placed up, maybe I wasn't as perverted as I thought.

Was that a good thing? Probably.

"Hey, I have a question." I heard him speak up after a moment, "How did you get your scars?"

"My scars?" I asked, not quite sure as to what scars he was referring to.

"The ones on your back?" He clarified, and it was then I realized I could feel his skin on my back, granted my dress was rather thin, but this part of my back felt rather exposed.

"Oh, I didn't realize I had those." I thought for a moment, "Wait, how many do I have?"

"Eight." He replied and began to pull my memories together, but a large chunk of them were still missing, which eventually just made me angry.

" I don't know." I replied in a huff as a formed a pout with my lips.

"Well you don't have to so angry about it." He said, giving off his own attitude.

"Oh no, I wasn't mad at you." I began to clarify, "I'm just mad I can't remember a lot about my childhood."

"Well aren't you lucky." He said, and I felt a wave of guilt surge through me, for all I knew, my childhood had been much better than his.

"I'm sorry." I replied, feeling the wave of guilt hang over me, "I didn't mean it like that." I then felt myself pressing myself against him again, breathing in his essence.

"It's fine, Spider." He replied with another ruffle through my hair, then in a hushed tone, he added, "I promise you, I will make sure you never have to reopen those scars ever again."

A second after her said this, I heard Rizu's voice again, her tone ominous, as if she knew what was soon to become of his promise,

"Yes thief, but is this a promise you can actually keep?"

My senses started to come back to me, my mind began to make its awakening as I started to sit up, my head buzzing with multiple amounts of information. The fact that the thief was not behind me was the first thing to register.

"Motherfucker." I mumble as I began to stand up on my own two feet, my head screaming at me to sit back down.

"Snake?" I called out, and placing myself on my bottom, I began to look around at my darkened surroundings.

(2)"Come on rods, don't fail me now!" I say as I make a second attempt to stand up, this time, it seems to work in my favor. I soon begin to feel my way through the darkness, trying to use everything but my eyes to locate the stairs that led out of the cave, as I felt they had been compromised for the moment.

"Damn it man!" I call out, "Stop playing games, I'm not having it." I soon find the stairs leading out into the open world, the world he had told me I couldn't enter without his company.

"I'm going outside!" I yell into what I assume to be emptiness, "I'm going outside and you can't stop me!"

Without another word from either side, I began to ascend the stairs. The light of the morning sun becoming heavier and heavier until I was blinded with its rays, rays that cause me skin to heat up and my hair to gain a layer of humidity.

"Well good morning to me!" I sighed as I began to feel the sand beneath my feet.

I started to make my search at the cave, and not seeing any sign of him, I began to scour the rest of the village, the sudden burst of sun causing the illusion of black spots to dance around my vision.

"Snake?' I scream out once more, starting to feel a sense of panic settle into my stomach, why wasn't he answering me?

"Okay man, this isn't funny! I am really starting to freak out!" I state, as I begin to feel myself hyperventilate.

"Calm down, host!" I hear a voice snap, a voice I only recognize as Rizu for its sharp tone, "Now think, where do you think he could have gone?"

"Um." I begin, putting a finger to my lips in thought; the first thing to pop into my head was this,

"To the market to buy some food?"

"Buy?" Rizu asked, her question making me realize what I had just said.

"Steal!" I corrected with enthusiasm, as if I should be proud of his habits.

"I suppose you could start there." She said as her form begins to make its way to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked with puzzlement, I wasn't ready for brain games this early in the morning.

"What I mean is, Host, that idiot of a thief can't stay hidden forever!" Rizu screamed at me, making me realize the reality of the situation, once it hit, I began to panic again.

"Would you calm down?" Rizu asked, glaring at me, "This is no fun for me!"

"They're going to kill him!" I shriek into the open air, gripping my head in agony.

"You're just assuming that." Rizu pointed out, hovering over my head and giving me a bored expression, "Plus, it's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking up at her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Rizu made a face at me, a face of internal conflict, though to be honest, I didn't really know how those looked, I just recognized it on her face, what was she thinking?

"You know, why don't we visit him." Rizu suggested, glaring down at me.

"What do you know, Rizu?" I asked, desperate for some answers.

"Follow me, and maybe you'll find out." She replied with an worrying tone.

I arrived in front of the palace after hours of searching for its entrance, I began to scan the grounds from a nearby piece of pottery, hoping nobody would spot me.

"I honestly can't believe it took you this long to get to the palace." Rizu sighed, "It is the largest structure in this desert."

"Actually, I personally think I have yet to see the biggest structure in this desert!" I reply with a witty smirk, causing Rizu to groan in disgust.

"Your kind disgust me so." Rizu replied as she sat by me while I continued to stake out the grounds for an easy way in, I wasn't as comfortable sneaking in myself as I was with the thief.

"Just go in already!" Rizu prompted, giving me a slight push from out of the pottery.

"I can't!" I whine, looking over at my spirit monster, "I'm scared."

"Is that so?" She asked, raising a brow, "Well then here's a thought, if you don't make it to your precious 'Snake' in time, it could be too late."

I narrow my eyes at her as I reply in a hiss,

"You are a fucking dick!"

"I've been called worse actually." She shrugs, "Now get inside before I kill the thief myself!"

"Fine already!" I reply in a hushed yell as I make my way from the pottery and out into the open, the guards at the door seeming to be too exhausted to notice me as I sneak into the back.

After hours of searching, I finally find myself in dusty, grey room lined with makeshift prison cells each packed with a different prisoner, their hungry eyes watching me as I walked by, trying my hardest not to make eye contact.

"This sucks." I whisper to Rizu as she makes her appearance once more, " I don't want to be in here, it smells like death."

"You were the one planning the rescue mission." She pointed out, "Plus it isn't that bad."

"Can you even smell?" I ask, turning to look at her.

"A little." She replies as if she teasing me, and I begin to feel myself become agitated.

"I'm at my strongest when I have full control of your body." She informs me after a moment of silence.

I don't answer her, instead, I continue to scan the cells, hoping to find a familiar figure in the mix, my efforts still seeming to be in vain.

"Spider?" I hear a voice speak up, a voice that nearly brings me to tears, my efforts were not in vain.

"Snake?" I ask, pressing myself against the cell I thought I heard the voice come from.

"What are you even doing here?" He begins to question, "I told you not to wander about without me."

"I don't think you understand your current situation." I point out, not even bothering to let my anger arise as I notice how many chains he was attached to, though it was difficult to say which chain went where in the darkness that shrouded the room.

'Get out of here, Spider, it's too dangerous for you here." He replied, his voice sounding as if he had been up for days, which I wouldn't have been surprised if that had been true.

"No." I say in a defiant tone, "I'm going to get you out of here, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

I heard a light chuckle come from his cell, a laugh I missed even if I had only heard it the other night; I wanted to free him, no matter what.

"Right, I'm going to look for a key!" I say as a matter of fact, unaware of the brilliant light that was shining behind me.

"Spider, that's not a good idea!" I heard his tone pick up, and at the time, I just assumed he was trying to manipulate me.

"Sure it is!" I assure him as I began to turn around and start walking again, only to bump into a dark figure illuminated only by the golden object he held in his hand.

"And who might you be?"

"Would you be accepting of the term screwed?" I asked in a sheepish tone.

"I may." He nodded, his bright blue eyes glaring down at me, sizing me up when there was nothing really to size up, I was about as tall a modern day eighth grader, "May I ask what you are doing down here, girl?"

"Well, you see, it's a really long story…" I began as I began to hear the sound of footprints making their way down the stairs.

"Priest Seto, what's going on?" A voice asked, following the footsteps as another glowing object seem to come into my vision.

"My King!" The man, Seto gasped, turning with an instant bow to the man with tri-colored hair and an exquisite wardrobe, a form of an attire that made mine look like nothing but my actual skin.

"Hello." I spoke, swaying from side to side as the 'king' turned his glance in my direction, his gaze analytical, as he looked me up and down.

"Who might you be, and what are you doing down here?" The king asked, continuing his analysis of me.

"Well, I actually don't have a name." I say, looking down at the silhouettes of my feet, "As for what I'm doing here, well, I came to rescue my friend." I then crack a smile, hoping they wouldn't throw me in the cell with him.

"You fool!" Seto bellowed at me, pointing his object in my face.

"This supposed to mean something?" I ask through the pause between his words, glancing at the rod-shaped object that continued to glow.

"Do you have any idea what this man as done?" He continued, glaring at me in a cold gaze.

"Hey man, I don't even know my own name!" I point out, "Plus, so far, he's been the only person who as actually been nice to me! And he doesn't shove his rods in my face!" I started to feel a flush of anger run through my body in that split second.

"His name is Akeifa Touzoku, and he is known as a murderer and master thief." The 'king' replied from behind Seto, causing a chuckle to erupt from behind.

"Glad you finally acknowledge my reputation, pharaoh." The thief laughed from his cell.

"Silence!" Seto commanded as I found myself in a sort of pinch.

"Well, to be honest, he can't be that great of a thief, I mean, I still have my virginity." I replied with a shrug as a grumble replaced the thief's gloating, "But in his defense, you were the one to destroy his village."

"How dare you, peasant!" Seto shouted at me, placing his rod back in my face.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, that was not me, it was in fact my father." The pharaoh clarified, his tone full of remorse as he seemed to stare off into the distance, "And though it was not me who had done that hideous act of genocide, I still feel great remorse for it, for the sins of my father before me."

I heard the thief scoff from behind me as the pharaoh turned his gaze on me once again, his look suggesting he had come up with something he wanted to share.

"You said you don't remember your name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah." I nod my head, "Actually my whole childhood if we're being technical."

"Well then, I might have a solution to this." The pharaoh replied, turning his look upon Seto, "It may be a little risky, and Isis is busy at the moment, but I suppose her apprentice could try the ceremony, she has been practicing it for quite some time."

" With all do respect, my king, are you sure she is fit enough to carry out such a dangerous ceremony?" Seto asked, turning his gaze down to the Pharaoh.

"Yes, I have faith in her." The pharaoh nodded, then turning his attention back on me, he continued,

"If you would allow, we would like to conduct this ceremony on you, It may be a little risky, but if you truly want your memories back, it may be worth the risk."

I pondered this decision for a minute or so, did I really want my memories back, I didn't' know how I came to be. Would it end up being like the thief's back-story? Had the pharaoh destroyed my village? Did I even want to know at this point? I was perfectly happy the way I was at that moment.

Or was that just an illusion I created for myself? If I didn't do this now, I would probably never have the chance to do it again.

"Fine." I nod, "We can do it!"

"Are you sure?" The Pharaoh asked, seeming to want make sure I was on board with this plan.

"Yeah, I mean, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." I sigh, not quite sure as to why I was agreeing with this plan.

"Then let's go, girl." Seto came to stand beside me, and grabbing my arm in a more than pleasant way, he began to lead me upstairs as if I were a prisoner.

"Don't you touch her like that!" I heard thief call back from behind us, but he really wasn't in a position to make threats. Neither of us were.

* * *

 **The More You Know:**

 **1\. This is actually up for debate, don't think this is** **canon.**

 **2\. Another Psychology Fact: Rods are located in the retina of your eye and have light sensitive cells that help detect objects in dim light. For example, when you wake up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water or something, and everything you see around it is pitch black and the only things you can make out are slight grey objects, that is what the rods help with.**

 **Cones are different, they help you see in bright light and provide bright vision in color.**

 **My Source: Actually, I watched a Crash Course with Hank Green on this subject a while back, but to be sure, I looked it up once more:**

#q=rods+in+the+eye+definition


	6. Priestess in Training

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed your fluff, because now, its angst time...^^;**

 **So yeah, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fan fiction, so as a thanks, here's another chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much for viewing and have a wonderful week!**

* * *

"You know." I began as I sat in the middle of a dimly lit room, candles surrounding me on every end, their arrangement making a large circle to encompass me in, as if I were a dangerous spirit.

Both Seto and the Pharaoh were standing guard at the entry way, what they were guarding, I wasn't quite sure, I wasn't going anywhere and I doubted anyone would try to steal me, maybe they wanted to keep the candles safe, "The guy isn't all that bad, you know, the Akeifa guy, I mean I guess that's what you guys call him. But really, he's not bad, I mean sure he can be a bit of an asshole, but hey, aren't we all at some point?" I gave a shrug as Seto turned to glare at me, his look already signaling me to stop talking before he tells me with his voice,

"Would you cease your babbling, girl?"

"That depends." I say, staring unfazed by his expression, he could literally be a the scariest creature known to man and I wouldn't give a shit about his look, "You going to release my friend?"

"He is no more your friend than I am, girl." Seto replied in a hiss, his item glimmering in the faint light.

"Well at least he actually gives a damn about me!" I retort back at him, willing to keep this argument up all day. Something interrupts these plans however; (1) something that would change my life forever, and it all came in the form of a beautiful girl.

"I'm so sorry I'm late king!" The girl cried as she made her way into the room, pausing for a moment as so she could catch her breath.

"It is quite alright." The Pharaoh nodded towards her in a polite tone, "Just make sure you have all the necessary material ready for the ceremony."

"I think I do." The girl seemed to hum over in her mind, "I even brought the Millennium Item Miss Isis told me to bring! She said she trusted me with them. "

"That is good." The Pharaoh replied, "The person you are to preform this ceremony on is just through Priest Seto and I, good luck, Priestess Rin."

"Thank you Pharaoh. But I'm not yet a Priestess, only an apprentice to Miss Isis!" Rin cooed in probably the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, her tone like music to my ears.

I began to feel the weirdest feeling run through me, a feeling I had only felt with Snake, but now she seemed to be able to emit it from me as well. What was her secret?

"Hello there." The girls voice could be heard, its sweet melody capturing me in a trance as I turned to look up at her. From where I sat, she seemed to be a lot taller than me, her skin slightly darker than mine as well. Her cascading auburn hair tied up in a hair tie made of exquisite gold and jewels. Her dress the color scheme of both tan and black, its trail ending at her heels which were dressed in a dainty array of sandal.

She knelt down until she was at my level, her deep brown staring into mine, causing me to look down at her chest, which in retrospect didn't really help my case.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head, her dainty lips forming a frown, "You look really red."

"Oh I um…" I began, trying to think of an excuse while my eyes had been brought back to hers, "It's just the lighting!"

"Oh!" She replied in a sweet ping, "That's good, I was afraid you were sick!"

"Nope!" I replied with a smile and a thumbs up, causing her to emit a light giggle, a giggle that sent severe shivers down my spine.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay going through with this?" Rin asked, tilting her head again as her tone became serious, "I understand if you aren't"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine with it!" I assured her as soon as I thought I sensed a bit of discouragement in her voice, "I really want to know what my past memories are!"

"That's good!" Rin praised with a clasp of her hands, "You are really brave!"

"Oh." Was all I replied with as a fear began to wave over me. Was this going to be a lot more terrifying than I assumed it to be?

"Well then!" Rin clapped her hands together, causing me to jump a bit, "If we are ready then, let's begin." She then began to remove something from her wrist, it looked like a bracelet and as I continued to watch, I saw that she had another bracelet exactly like the one she then began to present to me.

"Take this." Rin instructed with a smile, (2)" It's the Millennium Bracelet, I'll use it to store any excess energy you have. It will also link our spirits together so I can enter your dream space with you, that way you won't be alone. See, I even have my own version, they come in a pair!"

"Aww that's sweet!" I replied glancing down at her bracelet as I then began to place mine on my wrist. I looked up at her, her deep brown eyes glimmering in the dim candlelight and couldn't help but bite my lip and look away.

"Are you ready?' Rin asked, causing me to look up again, my eyes wide as I responded with a nod.

"Alright!" Rin cheered as she began a soft chant, the candles around me beginning to burn brighter the louder her chant became. Then, ending her chant, she placed two fingers on my forehead, causing me to fall to the floor in an immediate slumber. The final thought I had before I went under was if I had knocked any candles over and if they had fallen upon my body, burning it up in a slow roast. By the end of this journey, I would have wished they had.

It took a few minutes, but I was awake, my head screaming at me to return to my slumber, but with the sense that Rin was adjacent to my form, I decided to wake up, trying in a lame sense to look superior.

On my knees, I began to look around at my surroundings. Nothing too special, just an empty adobe walled room with nothing but a sprawled bamboo mat. A large window sat in the back, its form cut out from the adobe walls and provided most of the light in the room, a view of the vast desert could be seen through it.

When I began to stand up, I noticed Rin was still on the ground, fast asleep, her head cradled onto her hands and I began to fear the worse. Had she died during the ritual?

I fell back on my hands and knees, trying to jostle the young priestess awake when I heard the distinct shriek of a small infant followed by the sound of a mother's comforting voice as the two figures soon made their way into the room. The child's shrieking growing so loud, I had to block her ears as the mother placed the baby on the bamboo mat. Then, kneeling before the child, she began to sing it a song; it's sound barely audible to my ears.

The question seemed fairly obvious, but I thought I would ask it anyways,

Who were these people?

"This is your family." Rin replied, making me realize I had asked this question out loud, "We're taking a look back into your memories."

Would I have had memories this early though? I was just a small infant, able to remember only when my parents had tended to me and paid attention to my needs, which was the only thing I kept in my conscious from that moment in my life. But I decided not to question it too much; I was here so I might as well live it through, whatever _it_ was.

I watched for a few more minutes as the mother lingered in the room, saying nothing as the baby on the floor I concluded to be me lay wailing evermore as she lie on the floor.

"What is she doing?" I turned to Rin, who stood dumbfounded at the woman's actions as well, "She was just singing to her a minute ago, why isn't she doing anything now?"

Before Rin could answer my question, the sound of large footprints came marching into the room, revealing a man in familiar attire, a form of attire Rin recognized before me as she cried out to the man,

"He' wearing the same type of clothing the soldiers at the Pharaoh's palace wears!"

"Shh!" I hushed her, pressing my hand to her lips before she has time to retort, "He'll hear you!"

"No he won't." Rin's muffled voice could be heard from underneath my hand as I proceeded to remove it from her mouth,

"This is a memory, we are merely apparitions to its timeline, and they to us."

"Dear!" The man cried out before I had a chance to speak, making me quite irritated, but I let is slip down me like a pair of pants while I listened to him speak,

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Shh!" the woman hissed at him, her eyes glazed over with insanity, "We aren't supposed to make any noise."

"But I just heard you singing to her." The man replied, glancing over towards the child on the mat that had ceased its crying for now.

"I know I have failed." The woman replied with a slouch of her shoulders, "But I couldn't help it, she was too cute-" The woman then cut herself off, placing her hands over her mouth.

The man tilted his head at his wife, just as confused as I was about her actions. His expression softening before replying in a whisper,

"Is this about that story you heard, (3) the experiment that the old Pharaoh Psamtik preformed."

The woman nodded her head without the utter of a noise, and seeming to see it as his cue, the man continued,

"You do know that the experiment was reported to have failed, my dear, our beloved daughter will not learn our native Egyptian language if we keep her locked in silence."

"There is no reason we can't try." The mother replied in a soft tone, taking her hands away from her mouth, "Just think, if our Aranea could actually learn a language through an experiment that was said to fail, dear, I would be even greater than the Pharaoh of old, possibly even our current pharaoh." The woman then began to laugh in a menacing tone, causing both Rin and I to flinch.

"That is dangerous talk, if the wife of the head solider to the Pharaoh is heard saying such things…!" The husband shouted, causing Aranea to burst into tears, tears no one bothered to comfort as they continued to argue about a failed experiment.

The scene faded from the view of both girls as it was soon replaced with another, this scene of the same room and the same material in it, but this time, the girl was not an infant, but a child about the age of thirteen, her back to both Rin and I as she proceeded to stare out the large window, her long, black hair reminding her of me so much, it began to form a pain within my heart, the pain of realization.

This really was my life.

The girl sat at the window, silent, not bothering to move an inch as both her mother and father could be heard downstairs, arguing again about something that I could not hear.

A silence fell over the household before it was broken by the shriek of a woman, the shriek causing the girl to whip her head around, some of her black strands of hair obscuring her face as she called out in panic,

"Mom?"

The girl then turned back to the window she had been occupying, the only sound to come to her lips was the sound of a small gasp as the sound of her father's screaming came next.

"Dad."

Aranea turned to make her way into the kitchen, causing both Rin and I to follow, but not before the apparition of a figure sprouted its way from the floor like a weed, and began blocking Aranea's path, causing her to stare wide eyed at the female figure, her black hair obscuring most of her bare body as she stood hovering above the girl.

"I'm afraid I can not allow to go in there." The figure replied, her voice telling me this was Rizu.

"But why?" Aranea began to sob, causing the form to kneel down at her level as she placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Those are my parents."

"I understand." Rizu nodded, "But I can't let you die I'm afraid, and if you go out there now, you most likely will."

"Who are you?" Aranea asked through a sniffle.

"I am your Soul Monster, Tragoedia, but I do prefer the name Rizu. I have been with you since you were a child, but decided now would be the best time to make my appearance to you." Rizu replied with a soft tone as fire could be seen spreading through their kitchen, "I believe now would be the best time to let you out." Then, taking Aranea in both arms as if she were a real person, Rizu made her way out the window in such a casual way, you would have thought this was just a normal day in this household.

Both Rin and I's figures were then transported outside and away from the burning building in a relieving convenience

I glanced around myself in new developing horror as a swarm of black hooded men riding horses surrounded the house, there beady red eyes gleaming in the dim sunlight.

"What the heck?" I asked, toning my language down for Rin, though I figured she probably wouldn't care.

"So I see." Rizu replied, glaring the mysterious gang down, as they in turn remained as silent as the night "I guess this is what it must come to then."

"Where did you take my parents?" Aranea began, making her way to her feet; she was quite brave for a twelve year old facing an army of mysterious hooded men.

"Our king has ordered everyone in this village to be executed." One of the men replied, and I assumed it was the one in the front, but I couldn't tell since none of them seemed to have mouths.

"King?" Aranea asked, tears making their way to her eyes, "You mean the Pharaoh?"

The man on the horse laughed, a laughed caused the hairs on my back to stand up, and I was surprised the girl who was supposed to be me wasn't backing down for being only a child. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her, this was me, I wasn't allowing anyone to stand in the way of me and what I believed in, even back as a child.

"You know not of _our_ king, filthy peasant." The cloaked man replied, the narrowing of his eyes suggested he was either smiling or just trying to hard to be creepy, maybe a bit of both.

"Shut your mouth!" Aranea screamed back, her stance rigid, looking as if she was a predator, ready to pounce, but to the men, I assumed she only looked like a puny rabbit, "I don't give a shit about your dumb old king, I just want my mom and dad back you bastards!"

"Whoa, did I have a mouth." I gasped, my mouth hung open in shock, I didn't think in all my life I had ever heard a child speak such foul language, it shocked to my core and left me almost weak.

I looked over at Rin who held her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. I wasn't quite sure if it was because of the language my younger self just uttered, or the scene that was now taking place in front of us.

"How dare you!" The cloaked figure roared in anger, positioning his weapon out in front of him, ready to aim at Aranea's face, "I will have your head for disrespecting our king." He then began to charge right towards Aranea's delicate figure, causing both Rin and I to scream out on cue,

"Look out!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow this to happen." I heard the past Rizu mutter through all the chaos, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow her body for a moment."

Then just like that, past Rizu had disappeared, and that of a face that was much too old for her had replaced Aranea's innocent face.

"Enough of this!" Rizu screamed, throwing her hand out, her action causing the horseman to fall on his backside onto the dusty ground, horse and all.

"Shit." I gasped, throwing caution to the wind with my language.

"Great, you caused me to lose some precious energy with that attack." Rizu fumed, glaring at her enemy, "I may be a soul monster, but even I have limits." She then began to take surveillance, or at least that's what I assumed she was doing by her next question, "Now where is this king you speak of? Can't be that impressive if I can't see him."

"That is none of your business, worm." The horseman on the ground replied in a hiss, causing Rizu to move closer to him, her form towering over him for the moment while he remained on the ground.

"Then I suppose I will just have to see for myself then." A large smile then grew on her face, a smile I don't think I have ever seen her possess, it was quite terrifying form my perspective, " By the way, the name is Rizu, not worm."

"Perhaps I should follow her." The Rizu in my head replied, making me realize she had followed me into this world.

"What do you mean follow?" I asked, but little did I know, I would soon have my answer as I watched past Rizu make her way from Aranea's body, its form still standing but looking as though it was in some sort of trance as the spirit made her way over the vast layer of cloaked men and out into the valley.

Just as she had left for the valley, I began to experience a similar experience, my eyes leaving the scene they had just witnesssed and were soon in pursuit with Rizu, like I was viewing everything in her point of view without leaving the spot I occupied. In retrospect, it was a very interesting experience to say the least.

"Where are we going?" I asked, surprised I could talk in a clear sense while I occupied this state.

"There's something I need to show you, host." Rizu replied with a sigh, "And I don't think you'll like it very much."

A moment or so of searching, we finally came to a cliff side over looking the whole desert, especially my little village. Rizu kept going until she seemed to spot a small, darkened figure who seemed to also be on horseback, and with a heavy sigh of what sounded like regret, she approached the figure.

It took some time for it to come into view, but finally, I was able to see who that figure had been, who had most likely occupied this whole attack on my simple village, and who most importantly had committed the genocide of my people. Only a single word came to my lips as a stream of tears rolled down my cheeks,

"Snake…?"

I then fell to my knees, and closing my eyes, I began to sob in an uncontrollable mess, so much so I began to hear Rin come to my side as to try and comfort me, but I was too far gone into my emotions.

I had been too trusting, something I should have never let happen happened and it was all my fault.

What a fool I was, to befriend the one man who had the say in the murder of my parents, the two people I loved the most, and now they were gone, thanks to the one person I thought I trusted the most.

They were all gone, and it was all my fault.

"Host, pull yourself together!" I heard the words of Rizu reach my ears, forcing me to open my tear stained eyes which were still attached to Rizu's point of view as she continued to linger near Snake, as if to torture me.

As I continued to glance at my borrowed point of view, I noticed Snake wore a dark scarlet robe, the colors complimenting the various amounts of stolen gold he wore upon his body, and he glared at my village like a disgusting stain a clean shirt.

"That bastard!" I hissed, feeling the anger surge through my body, and soon, I could feel myself not being able to think of anything except the fact that I hated the thief for what he had done.

The linked vision began to be too much for me to take, so I decided it would be best to close my eyes until Rizu had returned, seeing nothing but darkness for a long time, but it wasn't like this would be the first time.

"I'm back, you may have your own sight back, host." Rizu replied in a soft, sympathetic tone.

Feeling she was the only one I could truly trust, I began to open my eyes, the vision in front of me flashing a moment before reverting to the image of the little girl was now on the ground, her teeth clenched in fiery rage as the group of figures began to surround her.

"Aw, so that's it." The girl on the ground began as she started to pick herself up, and from the way she formed her words, I could tell this was the past version of Rizu, "Looks like there will be no other way to stop this then."

"Stop what girl?" The cloaked man who had once been on the ground asked, his form back upon his horse as if it had never left, "You are but a small, insignificant worm, surely we outnumber you."

The sound of silence was more deafening then what was to come, but before the start of a real battle, or massacre, began, I could hear Rizu whisper something to Aranea, something even I didn't really expect her to say,

"I apologize, my host, this will bring you great harm. But I'm afraid it must be done." She paused for a sigh, "I will be sure to wipe your memory of this when I finish through a process of long slumber."

"What is she…?" I begin, but my question was already being answered, for as I watched the sole girl on the battlefield of unlikely odds, I became the witness of something both terrifying and astounding.

In one single instant, an explosion of eight large insect legs came bursting from the girl's body, the girl not even wincing once as the legs began to spread themselves out in a blood stained mess, each looking like a single needle ready to pierce anything that came into contact with them.

An eruption of laughter came from Rizu as she turned to face the group of men in utter confidence. The emotions upon their faces were unreadable, but if I had to guess, I would say they were pretty scared; I would be if I had to face that thing.

"I hope you understand now who you just called a worm." Rizu said, shaking her head in dissatisfaction, "For you see, I am no worm, I am a spider!"

The second after she had uttered this phrase, all hell broke loose, and what seemed like an unfair battle, was quickly turned around as past Rizu made easy kill of every living being there, bathing them in there own blood, laughing all the while.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it was over, just like that and both Rin and I were left there to stand in awe as Rizu stood in the middle of her victory, the victory of various corpses sprawled upon the village like a plague.

"Give your king my regards, will you?" Rizu spat at the corpses just as the piercing sound of a bird made its way to our ears, causing us all to look up at the sky that was now beginning to glimmer in a brilliant light.

"It's the sun god, Ra!" Rin said, her hand held over her eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

"I suppose this is where I make my leave." Past Rizu began again as I heard the sound of a body drop to the dusty ground, and when I looked behind me, I saw Aranea laying on the ground, her extra legs back within her body and in the exact same position I had been presumed to be when I had woken up that fateful morning.

This really was me, and this was my story.

* * *

 **The More You Know:**

1\. For those of you who were getting tired of the straight shipping I was presenting, here's some yuri.

2\. Millenium Bracelets? Yeah, 'Real Creative' oh well, it's better than a cube (XD)

3\. Yup, this was a real thing! Came across this little piece of information while doing a psychology research paper, and judging from his time period, I believe he would have been pharaoh before Atem if this whole Yu-Gi-Oh story was a real thing, but I could also be wrong.

Yeah, basically, Pharaoh Psamtik would tai children and isolate them in a separate room for a certain amount of time without any human contact, hoping that they would learn their native language, but it never actually worked...

You can look up the real story on Google, that's what I did!


	7. How Could You?

**Author's Note: For those of you still interested in this little fan fic, I have the second to last chapter up, well technically this is the last chapter, the next, if I decide to post it, is just the epilogue, but it will hopefully fill in some gaps? Maybe?**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait, got bored of Yu-Gi-Oh for a bit..but I'm back? I don't know, just thought I just post this, so, you're welcome.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes/spelling errors, edited this while watching Bates Motel, so it may not be the best.**

 **If you guys would like to see these characters (My ) and more (Other ) in something more original, check out my first book below:**

 **(** Heart-Attack-Erin-Elizabeth-OBrien/dp/1543244610/ref=sr_1_3?s=books &ie=UTF8&qid=1491868076&sr=1-3&keywords=Erin+O%27Brien **)**

 **Anyways, see you all later, and have a wonderful day! -^^-**

* * *

In all honesty, when I had awakened, I had expected to wake up in the same spot I had woken up days before this event. Both dazed and confused, the sands of the desert surrounding me in an exotic dance. The events of the past unknown to me, as I whished they had remained.

But unfortunately for me, that was not the case as I found myself back within the ceremony room, the candles still lit and my body untouched by their flames, though it looked as though I had moved them when I had fallen.

I sat up, glancing around at my surroundings that were still shrouded in a foggy light. As my eyes began to adjust to the lighting, I felt a wave of anger come over me, the wave reminding me of what had happened while I was asleep and also telling me that the events that had just happened were not just a dream, but how I wished that was wrong as I began to make my way to my feet, clenching my fists in a rage so pure, the only thing I could think was,

"How could he?"

With that question exiting my lips in a hiss, I began to make my way out of the room in a hasted run, hearing the voices behind me, telling me to stop, but I was too blinded with fury to listen, and soon, it had taken over me completely as I had found the dungeon room, and standing right in front of me, was not the form of a friend, no, not anymore, now it was one of a deceiver.

I could hear the rattle of chains as he shifted in his cell, the name he had for me uttered in a soft tone, he sounded exhausted,

"Spider?"

"How could you?" I screamed, my anger taking control, the name he called me not reaching my ears.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding both surprised and defensive, he probably didn't know what I was referring to, but that didn't matter to me at the moment as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Y…you killed my whole village." I was stuttering now, tears blinding my vision, "You killed my parents!"

"I did no such thing!" He protested as I began to feel myself on the brink of a breakdown.

"Actually." A calmer voice came from behind me, it was the voice of the Pharaoh, "What the girl says is true. You see, this girl's father was the head soldier of my father's army, (1) King Akhenamkhanen, I assume you know him, Touzoku?"

I felt a surge of hostility form within the air at the mention of the former king's name, but hearing this even confirmed, I fell to my knees in a heap of tears, screaming questions of "How could you?" until it was too hard to breathe.

"That man aided in the destruction of my village!" Snake screamed, I could feel his fury crawling up my back, but I had my own stored up just for him,

"So? That was my father, the only other person who ever loved me, who ever cared about me! You think just because he killed your village that gives you the right to take him from me?" I was at his cage now, gripping the steel bars that kept him captive.

"He got what he deserved, girl!" Snake hissed at me through the bars, back to referring to me as 'girl', which in all honesty, even in that moment, had stung my heart, I was back to just being a 'girl'.

"Then I suppose it is only proper that you get what you deserve, thief." The Pharaoh spoke up, still behind us.

I whipped my head around to glance at him, I hadn't the slightest clue as to what he could mean, and I doubted even Snake knew, but after a moment of silence, the Pharaoh spoke up, his tone severe,

(2)"I will arrange for your execution, since it seems we can't have you back on the streets of our village."

The word execution should have made me feel horrible, I should have fallen to my knees begging the Pharaoh to spare his life, but at that moment, I couldn't give a single shit, he would know now what my father had felt the moment before his death, and even if he had destroyed that village, it gave the thief no right to kill him or my mother or any of the people in my village.

Still, I couldn't stop the streams of tears that continued to run down my cheeks, and in the attempt to hide them, I ran up the stairs out of the dungeon room, confused as to why I was feeling such an immense amount of guilt for a man who had killed the only two people who cared for me.

I had no recollection of the amount of time I had spent back in the ceremony room, crying to myself until my tear ducts had run dry. Soon, I was left with nothing to do but whimper as I sat up against the wall of the room, the only other place I was familiar with in this palace.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a soft voice call, and at the sound of it, I looked up and saw Rin standing in the doorway, half her form casted in shadow, the other glowing in a brilliant light.

"Yeah." I nodded, putting my head back down. I listened to the sound of her footsteps as she came to sit by me, and for a few minutes, she was silent, and I assumed it was to let me cope some more, and for that, I was grateful for.

"I…I'm sorry about your friend." Rin replied in a soft tone, and with that, I shot my head up to look at her, my eyes wide in a horror that seemed shocking to me,

"Did they kill him?"

Rin looked at me with the same expression I must have shot her as she shook her head in a slow manner.

"No, but I heard a couple of the guards took him from his cell. To where, Miss Isis didn't tell me, but that was a couple of hours ago." Rin replied in a comforting tone.

All I did in response to Rin's words was a simple nod, and then began to fold into my self, until I was staring at nothing but darkness.

"How could he have done this to me?" I had asked this question a thousand times to myself already.

In the mind of a psychopath, everything seems like fair game, no percussions, no regrets. As a child, you are more likely to have experimented with things more often than you should have. In the thief's case, he may have been drawn to an open flame, and upon touching, received the proper response of a burn, but instead of listening to this warning, he continued to do want to touch the flames, his need for stimuli unquenched by a simple touch.

Though it's true, he may not have been a born a psychopath, perhaps the destruction of his village triggered something from within him, and from that moment on, he was a goner. In reality, nobody, especially me, really knew why he did any of the things he did, all I knew was that they happened, and there was no way I, or anyone, could prevent them form happening now.

I wasn't quite sure how I had come to trying to depict the thief's mental process, the only thing I knew was that in the middle of my psychological analysis, one of the guards came into the room, causing both Rin and I to stop whatever we were doing so we could hear the warning that came from his lips,

"Quick, Priestess Rin, take your friend and get out of here!" The man seemed out of breath as he spoke this warning, "I just heard word that the thief has escaped, and his intention is unknown, but all we know now is that he is probably in the pursuit of the remaining Millennium Items he has yet to receive."

"What about the Pharaoh?" Rin asked in a sudden panic, "Is he in good hands?"

"He is fine, Priestess. " The solider confirmed, "Priest Seto has seed to it that he is evacuated safely."

The man might have confirmed more, but my attention was immediately drawn to the object I continued to wear around my wrist, as it soon began glow a faint glimmer. A few seconds after this occurrence, the man who remained at the entrance was then thrown to the back of the room by an invisible force, his impact so great, I saw a faint crack in the wall behind him.

A voice followed his attack, a voice that sounded both all too familiar, and not familiar enough; this was the voice of pure evil, and it was coming from outside of the room,

"No one is going anywhere." The voice replied, the voice I recognized as the thief's," Not until I receive all the Millennium Items!"

Rin and I were out of the ceremony room faster than you could say, "Well this sucks", but in all honesty, that was an understatement to the situation.

"What's going on?" I asked as I held the railing to the second floor balcony in my hands, the thief below us sporting two very familiar things I had seen in my dream.

The first, and probably most obvious, was his deep scarlet robe, something I was not quite sure as to how he went about retrieving.

The second thing I noticed was not as obvious, but still quite crucial in the matter, it was the object he wore around his neck, its form partially obscured in his robe.

"Look there!" Another guard cried, coming to the scene in a hurry, "He wears the Millennium Ring, something that Priest Mahado was wearing, how did he get it?" (3) _"Well let's see."_ I scoffed to myself, glancing over at the man in irritation, _"He's a_ _ **thief**_ _, he probably stole it!"_

"Oh no!" Rin cried, shaking her head in disbelief, "If he has the ring, then what of Master Mahado?" I could see tears forming in her eyes, and I began to feel the guilt take me over.

"What's going on?" I heard the voice of the Pharaoh ask, and looked too my right to see him running towards the scene, something he really shouldn't have been doing at that moment, but that was probably what Priest Seto was trying to tell him as I watched him trail after the Pharaoh in hot pursuit.

"Aww Pharaoh, so nice of you to join us." The thief laughed, "Now this party can really begin!"

"No!" I screamed, assuming at that moment that would make him change his mind about the whole thing.

"No?" He repeated my command and turned it into a question, turning his eyes towards me, the eyes I used to know as a deep violet had now been clouded over by a dull grey, "I don't think you know whom you are dealing with, girl."

"Fuck that!" I screamed at him, ready to fight, "This isn't you Snake, you're better then this!"

The man laughed, a laugh that did not make me laugh in response, instead, it only sent chills down my spine. It reminded me of Rizu before she had killed all those cloaked men.

"Girl, the human you knew as 'Snake' is gone, I am the being of darkness, of pure evil, and though this form is only a vessel, once I receive all nine Millennium Items, I can reveal my true form and rule this world in darkness." The man then let out another laugh.

"Vessel?" I asked myself as I began to analyze the object he had around his neck, soon realizing he did not simply wear this object, oh no, it had attached itself to him using the tiny needles it possessed.

I soon grew sick of staring at the spot on his stomach it had connected itself to and had to turn myself away, shedding a single tear.

"Now Pharaoh, I think I will start with the harvest of your Millennium Item!" The thief replied as I watched the Pharaoh freeze, then, all at once, the scene before me unraveled.

First, it was the shrill cry of the Priestess in training as she ran in front of the Pharaoh, ready to protect him with her life.

Then, came the massive amount of power that was meant to hit the Pharaoh, but with some miscommunication, it ended up hitting Rin, sending both the Pharaoh and her to the wall behind them, Rin receiving most of the damage.

"Priestess Rin?" The Pharaoh cried, glancing down at her fallen body, as it lay in his lap, presumably unconscious.

"NO!" I screamed, louder than before, "NO, you can't do this!"

There was a distinct hiss coming from behind me, and upon turning myself around, I became face to face with what I could only assume to be the thief's soul monster, Diabound.

"Shit!" I replied to myself as the half human, half snake creature stared me down, daring me to face its wrath.

"What will you do now, Girl?" The thief asked, chuckling to himself, "You are ultimately defenseless do my Diabound."

"I'm not defenseless." I reply in a calm tone, closing my eyes for a second as I continued, "Or have you forgotten _my_ soul monster?"

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Host." I said, my form appearing next to her, though it would have been my greatest of pleasures to have taken down 'The Being of Complete Darkness', I couldn't risk placing my host in danger, I just couldn't do it, despite being of the fiend nature. My host had been the only mortal I felt close to, and I couldn't lose her.

"You have to!" She cried through our mental link, the thief's monster hovering right in front of our view, waiting to see what we would do, "We have to save him!"

"Host…" I replied, not willing to continue, for I knew that there would be no saving him, especially if she wanted to keep him alive.

"Please, Rizu, I need you." She begged, her ruby red eyes filling with emotion, this was enough to break me, if my host truly needed me, I would be there for her, that was my duty as her soul monster.

"Of course, if that is what you wish." I said as I took a deep breath, and on my exhale, I had taken the form of her body, letting her stay conscious despite my better judgment to put her to sleep for this battle, because I already knew how this would end.

But for the time being, it was battle time, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to show my enemy my power, for I knew they would regret ever challenging me, the only creature of my kind.

"Zorc, how very nice it is to see you again." I reply with a malevolent smile as I make my way up on top of the railing, and plopping myself on my bottom, I sat there, watching the scene below me with amusement.

"Hey, you know this guy?" My host's apparition came up from next to me, her look bewildered.

"Naturally, us creatures of the fiend type should know of the 'Being of Darkness'" I reply, staring down at the man who held the being, his smile growing the more he got to staring at me, his host's soul monster back at his side.

"Tragoedia, how nice it is to see you again as well." He laughed, "To think a creature as rare as you would pick someone as low class as a peasant girl."

"That bastard!" My host screamed into my ear, causing a sprout of irritation to grow.

"If it's all the same, Zorc, I would appreciate if you would refer to me as Rizu." I reply, a smile making its way back to my lips.

Zorc only laughed at this, causing another sprout of irritation to grow, so much so, I began to grow itchy for battle.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked, glaring down at him with distaste.

"Why in such a rush, my little Rizu, we've got all evening!" He said as he had his host outstretch his arms to the room, causing the ring around his neck to glimmer a devious light.

"Actually." I began, clicking my tongue, "I would like to wrap this battle up as soon as possible, thanks."

"Please _Rizu_ , what makes you think you have the power to beat me?" He stated with a malicious smile.

"Well, if you would cease your talking and let me show, you'll find out." I reply, tilting my head to side, my face showing massive amounts of boredom from our discussion.

"If you wish, Rizu." He replied with a chuckle, thrusting a hand out in front of him, this action causing a massive amount of power to hit me square on, forcing me to fly of the balcony's railing and right into the wall behind me, a trickle of blood spilling from my mouth as I began to make my way back to my feet. I couldn't seem to fathom as to how his vessel was able to contain that much power in his body, if it had been anyone else, surely they would have imploded from the inside, but this man was something different, something unnatural. I began to wonder if I would have to use her special power.

"How was that?" Zorc asked, beckoning me to continue the battle, and believe me, I was more than happy to oblige, but if things continued the way they were, I might cause harm to my host's body.

I had to try anyways, my host was counting on me, and on top of that, I wasn't losing the bastard below me, my ego wouldn't allow it.

"It was pretty good." I reply with a laugh, "But watch this." Then, mimicking the same motion he had used, I sent my own form of energy towards him, using every inch of my power I thought my hosts body could handle, would it be too much, or would it be too little?

In fact it was too little, for his host, though quite shaken up, remained on his feet, not moving an inch to the wall behind him. Once my energy had subsided, he removed himself from his braced position, and turned his head up towards me with a satisfied expression.

"That's quite disappointing." The being said after a brief moment, "I truly expected more from someone like you, Tragoedia, but it seems my expectations were dashed."

"Shut your mouth!" I shot back at him, gritting my teeth, I wasn't sure if my host would be able to handle a second attack, especially with how much energy I got from that last one. I was truly drawn into a corner.

"How about you use the attack you used on those men in my dream?" The voice of my host spoke up from beside me, "You could easily defeat him, just aim for his monster instead of him!"

I felt it strange my host was willing to sacrifice her body for the sake of this criminal, he had demolished her whole village, and yet, she was willing protect him with her life. What strange creatures these humans were.

"Host." I began, taking a deep breath, "You should know that if I were to hit his monster, it would still cause damage to him." There was something else I had left out, but I wasn't ready to tell her, not yet.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, that is why we are called 'soul monsters', we are connected to your souls, if I hurt Diabound, I hurt the thief. Are you willing to continue?"

She was quiet for a moment, and I let her have the moment despite the fact that Zorc was screaming at me from the floor below. After a while, she finally turned to face me, tears full of both grief and determination, and gave a simple, but powerful nod. A nod of confirmation that I was ready to carry out, though I knew it would hurt my host more than anything I would have done to her, I was ready.

"That thief lied then, hmm?" Was the last thing I asked before I released the explosion of eight, sleek black insect legs from my back, my body feeling only the simple rip as well as a few hints of pressure of the skin I now borrowed as the legs began to set themselves up for attack, their sights set on Diabound.

"Holy shit!" My host began, glancing in horror at the inhuman legs that originated from her body, "How do you not feel that? It looks painful."

"The secret is…" I began, closing my eyes in sadness, "I am just naturally numb to any pain."

In this battle, I had been prepared for almost anything, this next part however, was one scene to take even my by surprise.

"Spider?" I heard the man from below us call out, soon hearing my host trying to answer him,

"Snake?" Her eyes began to go teary as I continued to watch her, "Snake, I'm here!"

But what my host didn't know, was that he didn't know she was inside me, in fact, he most likely thought I was his beloved 'Spider."

"Thief?" I asked, glaring back down at him, not quite sure as to how he had overcome Zorc's influence, the man truly was quite unnatural.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, glaring at me with disgust, "Where's Spider?"

"What makes you think she wants to talk to you, you dirty criminal!" I hissed at him, disgusted in the fact that he was trying to redeem himself with my host.

"Rizu, what are you doing?" My host asked, "Let me out so I can tell him I'm okay!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I replied, my face solemn, "If I let you out with this amount of blood loss, you will surely die."

"But I need to see him!" She shot back, her irritation with me growing.

"I'm afraid you should have thought about that before allowing me to do this to your body." I replied, glancing down at the thief. His expression showing the look of fear, he had gotten in over his head with this deal he had made with Zorc, all this for a simple revenge act, he was foolish.

I watched then as the man then began to fold into himself with what looked like agony, holding his hand to his head in pain, I could tell Zorc was trying to gain back control of his host, and he would more than likely win that fight.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" The thief screamed to himself, causing everyone around me to stare in confusion, I had almost forgotten we had guests at this little party; I was even more surprised that they hadn't tried to do anything to help me. Humans were quite confusing creatures indeed.

"Snake, snap out of it!" My host cried out, trying to reach the thief who continued to have a battle with himself. It took a few minutes, but my prediction had been correct, Zorc had won that battle, and now I had been backed up in a corner once more. If this man couldn't fight his demon, then I would surely have to kill him, and I knew my host would not be in favor of that.

"Finally, I am back!" Zorc announced, just in case nobody knew this obvious fact.

"Congratulations." I replied in a sarcastic tone, "Would you like me to throw you a celebration?"

Zorc grinned, more than likely mulling this idea over before he replied with a greedy laugh,

"That actually sounds like a splendid idea!"

"Then why don't I prepare it for you then." I hissed as I released one of my legs, its target locked onto his monster, my hosts heart lodged itself in my throat as I watched the spear like appendix hit the creature right in the stomach, its impact causing both the monster and fiend to scream in agony as the creature soon disappeared and the man began to curl into himself, grabbing at the open wound I had left in his stomach as I used his monster as a proxy.

"Snake!" My host screamed, and to my great displeasure, her soul began to take back her body.

"No!" I cried in warning, wrapping the spider legs back up into her body so at least something would be in order for her inevitable return. It was all done in an instant, she had taken her body back and I was exiled back into the passages of her mind.

* * *

It was a difficult transition for sure, a lot more difficult than I would have imagined it to have been, but I managed to take my body back, my own heart throbbing with pain as I began to make my way to the bottom floor to comfort the man who had once caused me great pain.

It took a few stumbles and a grasp of my chest but I made it to his form, his hand clenched his stomach, his breathing heaving and growing slower with every breath he let out, and I could feel the tears filling my eyes as I forced myself to look at him.

"Snake…" I whispered, hoping to get his attention.

"Spider?" He asked in a soft tone, his eyes returning the deep violet I had always known them to be as he turned his head up to look at me, his lips stretching to a small, weak smile.

"Snake, I am so sorry, I didn't mean…" I tried to apologize, but I just couldn't help the flood of tears that began to poor down my cheeks, their force clogging my throat and making it impossible to speak.

"No, Spider, I think I should be the one to apologize." He replied as I felt a gentle hand place itself on my head, "I couldn't keep my promises, any of them."

"It's fine." I reply through a sob, feeling his hand run itself through my hair, knowing this would more than likely be the last time I would ever feel his touch again.

"Spider." He spoke up again as I began to make my way closer to him, trying to close the distance between us, even if it was just for one last time.

"Yeah?" I asked, placing my head on his chest, giving in to the tears that continued to come.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you and your village." He replied, his apology quite unexpected, and though it was only because he was at death's door, I still had to forgive him; I would have been much too cruel to have not to.

"It's fine." I whisper into him, listening to his breaths as they began to grow even slower with each passing second, and I began to wonder if it would have been to late to have asked someone to call for medical attention. I doubted anyone in the palace wanted to help him however, after all he had done, I wasn't even quite sure how I could have forgiven him.

"One more thing." I heard him whisper, before pausing for an attack of coughs.

"Yeah?" I ask, closing my eyes.

(4)"I love you, Aranea Viduo." He replied through a soft breath, and at that second, I could feel his body growing numb, it was in that moment I sat up, my heart plugging up my throat as I tried to find the words to scream, let alone speak.

"No." I cried, "No, you can't be gone!" I am screaming now,

"You can't leave me here alone!" I then fall to the floor in a sobbing mess, my heart throbbing with a pain so unburnable, I felt as if I would vomit.

He couldn't be gone, not that quickly, how was that possible?

"Host." Rizu began, her tone solemn, " There is something I should let you know, about that attack."

"What?" I cry, not knowing how much grief I would be able to take before I exploded.

"Well, those insect legs I possess, they carry a poison which can be lethal to both humans and demons. Thankfully, you are the only human who is immune to it, but for the average human, it takes about ten minutes to set itself into the blood stream, it enters the host through their soul link…" She trailed off, and I could hear the sorrow in her voice, but I soon found myself infuriated with her, how could she not have told me this before?

I was about to scream at her when I heard the voice of the Pharaoh behind me speak up,

"Miss Viduo, I am terrible sorry for your loss."

At that point, I was about ready to have a fit, and so, I let it out on the man who probably deserved it the least, though once it was out, it was out,

"Sorry?" I spit at him as I look up at him, my gaze fierce, "Then why didn't you do anything to help him while he was here dying?"

"How dare you speak to the Pharaoh like that?" I heard Priest Seto scream from the balcony, but the Pharaoh himself remained quiet.

"Shut up, I don't need any of you assholes!" I scream as I begin to make my hasty exit form the palace, my tears leaving a trail behind me.

I didn't know for how long I had been walking, all I knew was that I was as far away from the palace as I had hoped to be. I also knew, that I was alone in the journey, and thought I knew I had Rizu, I felt as though I needed someone real, someone physical, and that person, I had lost to the darkness, to the greed of a human heart.

Becoming heavy with emotions like a towel soaked in water, I fell to the sandy ground beneath me, and with the last of my tears, I began to sob once more, praying that I wouldn't have to suffer this loneliness for much longer.

* * *

 **The More You Know:**

 **1.) Bitch of a name to try and spell out if I'm being honest...**

 **2.)Whoa** **Pharaoh, a bit extreme for your character wouldn't you say? 0O0**

 **3.) Nice observation.**

 **4.) Buddy, relax, you've only known her for like what? six chapters? Calm yourself boy!**


	8. It Was All A Dream Cliche

**Just Thought I'd wrap this up before I headed out on** **vacation. Yup, this my friend, is the last chapter of this fan fiction!**

 **I just wanted to thank any and all who have read this and supported this little piece, I really appreciate it! This is the first fan fiction I have ever finished! Hooray!**

 **Though, technically, it's not actually finished, I did start a piece that sort of plays off this one, though it's mainly in Rin's Point of View, but there are some Aranea moments as well. I don't know, it's not that great, but if you guys wanted me to post it, I could do that...maybe.**

 **I'm still working on my second original novel, and so I may not have time to edit/work on it, but we'll see.**

 **Anyways, this is where I take my leave for now! Thank you all again for reading and have a wonderful week! -^^-**

* * *

I woke up to the piercing ring of my alarm clock, my body drenched in sweat and my head spinning every which way, and the feeling of fresh tears was prominent upon my face.

"Easy now girl." I said as I began to sit up in my bed, taking in the scenery around me. After what had just happened, I expected to have awoken in a desert, but here I was, in my modern day room, the light pouring in from the window that stood adjacent to my bed. I look over at my T.V. that sat across from my bed, aiding to the amount of light there was, the screen flashing the preview screen of (1) _The Blacklist_ , a box set I had gotten on a trip to (2) America with my family. I turned back to my window, my bare knee brushing something unfamiliar underneath my sheets, its sensation strange enough that I was drawn towards picking it out from underneath my pillow.

"Gotcha!" I cry, prying the thing from its hiding place, "Bet you thought you could hide from me, eh? Nope, not so my friend, because I am the best!" I hold it up to my T.V to get a better look, ignoring my window which would have probably been a better source of lighting, and notice that it was actually a trading card I had received from my sister who said she had gotten it form a mysterious woman.

"What do you say?" I ask the card, somehow expecting it to answer my question as I began to decipher its wording,

"Ter-Tar-Tra-" It finally hit, and placing a hand over my mouth in complete shock, I began to wonder if it had been this card that had conjured the disturbingly realistic dream I had the night before.

"That can't be true!" I laugh to myself, "You're just a little trading card, you can't do anything like that." I pause for a moment to glance at it with suspicion, "Right?"

"Aranea!" The voice of my sister, Rizu calls from outside my door, "I have your Birthday breakfast made, now come out before it gets cold!"

"Coming!" I reply in a sweet tone as I place the card down on my bed. Now that I thought about it, Tragoedia had taken the form of a girl name Rizu, and my sister was named Rizu? Was that a coincidence?

Trying to push this dream to the furthest corner of my mind, I began to open my window, allowing nature's version of a light bulb to flood my room, and grabbing my clicker, I switched off my T.V, Raymond Reddington being the last character I saw before the T.V. screen transitioned to black. I then remove myself from under my covers in nothing but my (3) _Panic at the Disco_ T-Shirt, another souvenir I purchased from America after listening to one of their songs, and though I didn't quite understand the language they spoke in, I fell in love with the beat and couldn't seem to exile it from my mind.

"Aranea!" Rizu's voice came again, and I could tell by her tone she was getting angry at my slow pace.

"I'm sorry!" I called, going over to turn off my alarm clock then made my way out of my room, greeting the judgmental eyes of my elder sister.

"What took you so long?" She asked, raising a brow, "I have to get to work, and you are my only ride there since mom and dad took the only car on their business trip to America."

Rizu worked as my school's psychologist, helping any of the kids that came to her in a time of mental crisis, but then there was some who just came to her in an excuse to see her due to the opinionated fact that she was "The Hottest Staff Member in the School."

"Sorry, sorry!" I reply, getting myself to my seat as fast as I can so I can devour the meal my loving sister has made for me, steamed rice, Miso soup, grilled fish and Tamagoyaki. Normally, I would only be able to eat about a single piece of toast for breakfast like those cliché anime openings, but since it was my seventeenth birthday, my sister decided the night before that I deserved a little something special, even if a was a big pain in her ass.

"Thanks sis!" I say through a mouth full of rice.

"Yeah, yeah." My sister dismissed, "Just hurry up, I have to get to work!"

"Hey Riz." I began with a nickname I had come up for her a while back, "I had this really weird dream that I thought maybe you could help me with, since you know, your all smart with the brains and stuff!"

"Okay." She sighed, "Just eat and talk, we have to go!"

"Alright." I began as I open with the desert, then finding the silver haired criminal, then finding out I had a super secret 'Spirit Monster' who was known to be the only one of their species in the existence of "Spirit Monsters." And that it liked to be called Rizu, and I was surprised when she didn't even bother to flinch at that fact, and how I had to go on a hunt when I had lost the thief, and he had been the one to destroy my village and then he and the whole palace I had found got into a massive battle and in the end…I was the one to kill him.

"Oh." Was all she replied with as I ended my story with me running out into the desert and finding a quiet place to cry, I told her I most likely died of blood loss since I had lost a lot of blood with the cool insect leg trick.

"Well that's quite interesting." She said, mulling something over in her head, (4) "The first dream of the night last only about five minutes, your's sounded like it lasted longer than that, though it could have only seemed longer to you since you were experiencing it." She placed a finger to her lips, "I suppose it could have also been a lucid dream since you seemed to be able to interact with it, but those are extremely rare, it is said only about 20% of a population experiences one." She trailed off as I finished up my meal.

"Does this mean I'm special?" I ask, looking over at her with a proud smile.

She only giggles in response to this and replies with,

"I suppose it does." She then takes the liberty of noticing I have finished my meal, which makes her expression become stern, "Now if you have finished your meal, go get dressed!"

"Right!" I say, as I jump from my seat and head towards my room, only to turn back and look at her as I remember something crucial in my story,

"Oh yeah, I slept with trading card you gave me, it was the same monster in my dream. Do you think that might have had something to do with the dream?"

"Aran, it's a trading card, it can't do something like that. It was probably just a stress dream."

"My friend Yugi has a pendant that he says can project another person in his mind, and can also take over his body when he's in danger." I mention, not quite sure after I had mentioned it if it would aid in my case of a magical trading card.

"Well, I can't really say anything to that." She shrugs.

"Okay." I nod as I make my way into my room to put on my school uniform.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Rizu asked as she stood in front of my motorcycle, her eyes squinting from the bright sunlight.

"Coming!" I reply as I begin to open the front door to our apartment complex, my uniform skirt fluttering in the slight breeze. Man, how I hated wearing skirts, so much so, I once asked our Dean of Students if I could wear the navy blue pants that came with the male uniform, but they denied me the right and I was stuck wearing skirts that any guy had the chance to look up, though if it was an acceptable looking guy, I suppose I wouldn't mind.

"Hey Riz." I began, hopping on my motorcycle, its all-back exterior shimmering in the sunlight, "You know what would be cool?"

"What?" Rizu replied as she then hopped on behind me, her tone suggesting to me she was only humoring me with her curiosity.

"If I had I had a Liz Keen and Rey Reddington relationship with someone!" I say as I began to place my helmet atop my head.

"Why the heck would you want that?" She asked from behind.

(5) "Because, I love how Rey is so protective of Liz, its really cute!" I say with a slight squeal.

"From what I've gathered of that show, that man is #4 on the F.B.I list, or at least that's what I thought it said, I honestly can't understand what they are even saying." She replies with a groan.

"Still, it might be something interesting!" I say with a wink, though with my back turned to her, I doubt she was able to see it.

"Be careful what you wish for, Aran." Rizu says with a slight chuckle as I start the engine of motorcycle, and a few seconds later, we are off.

* * *

"For the last time, Jonouchi, my sister will literally kick your ass if you go down to her office." I say as I stand around the small group of my friends who now crowd around my friend Yugi's desk.

"Aww come on." The blonde whines, slouching his shoulders, "What if I really have a condition this time?"

"Oh really, and what is that condition?" My friend Anzu asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I think its called having a dick!" I reply with a laugh as the whole group besides Joey bursts out in a fit of laughter.

"Alright class!" The teacher behind me begins with a clap of his hands, "Why don't you all take your seats, we have a new student to introduce to you all before we begin our lesson."

"Oh sweet, something exciting!" I say as I make my way to my seat in anticipation for the introduction of the new student, hoping in secret that it was a relatively cute male.

"Mama needs some entertainment around here, like come on!" I whisper to myself with a laugh as to my great pleasure, a rather attractive young male comes walking in.

"Oh yeah, you'll do just fine." I say with a lick of my lips.

There was something familiar about this man, and I hated to admit it, but the color of his hair reminded me a lot of the thief I had envisioned in my dream, but this kid was way too scrawny to be the thief I imagined, though he was still very cute, and for that, I was grateful.

"It was just a stress dream." I tell myself as the boy begins to introduce himself to the class in front of him.

"My name is Ryou Bakura." The boy begins, "Please to meet you."

"Ha, that name doesn't sound even slightly familiar." I assure to myself as the boy with deep brown eyes is instructed to sit next to Jonouchi.

I watched the boy as he began conversing with my friends, and I began to ask myself, "Why not go over there and talk to him, you're not scare are you?", but for some strange reason, I found myself scared. I began to think of any plausible reason for this, the first thing that came to mind is "Aww, you have a crush on him!" , but I wasn't normally anxious around boys, in fact, any boy I found acceptable enough, my fist instinct was trying to make an advance towards them. Most of the time however, they would just ignore me.

Why was I scared of him? This was insane he wasn't that cute!

"Nah, who am I kidding." I sigh, "I could just pick him up and place him in my purse he's so fucking cute." I then lay my head in my hand, what was wrong with me today?

I was able to muster some courage to go and talk to him, but to my disappointment, a group of females began to form their way around Jonouchi's desk, complaining to him that he was "Hogging Bakura to himself."

"What a bunch of prisses." I huff as Jonouchi began to scream his own displeasure.

The hoard of girls began to lead Bakura out of the classroom, but not before I caught the eyes of the young male looking into mine, and at first, I only assumed he was looking at someone behind me, and my reaction to this was to glance at the group behind me who all looked to be fast asleep on their desks. It was possible he knew one of them. Before I could confirm this, however, he had already been taken away by the gathering of girls, and I was left in a wave of confusion.

* * *

It had seemed I had passed out on my desk, because the next thing I knew, there was a sharp ringing in my ear, and an instinct, I thought it was my alarm clock, but upon awakening, I found it was just our lunch bell as I watched the last of my class exit the room.

I stood up, assuming I was the last one to leave, but when I turned around to grab my lunch, I saw the smaller form of Yugi standing right next to my desk, smiling.

"Hey!" He replied, "Sorry I didn't wake you up, you looked like you were having a good nap," He giggled.

I smiled before replying,

"It's alright, man. I appreciate you waiting for me." I then waited him to follow me before making my exit from the classroom.

"It's no problem." He replied with another grin, "The other's would have as well, but I told them I would wait with you so they wouldn't miss lunch."

I gave a laugh as I continued to stare at the smaller boy, his tri-colored hair reminding me of the pharaoh from my dream, though the pharaoh in the dream was much taller then the boy who continued to walk with me to the lunchroom. It was then I remembered the necklace he wore around his neck, and if I recalled, the Pharaoh wore the same necklace around his neck as well.

"Crap!" I blurted out, forgetting for a second Yugi was next to me.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I paused, trying to think of a good excuse to give for my inappropriate outburst without having to mention the dream; this was the best I could think of,

"I forgot to shut off the oven."

"Oh." Was all Yugi replied with as he then turned his head down.

"That's okay, I'm sure my house won't burn down." I laughed, knowing full well I had turned the oven off as we made our way into the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go join the group, see you there!" Yugi waved me off as I replied to him with a wave of my own.

I was prepared to join there group, believe me, I was, but then something seemed to grab my attention, this something came in the form of a beautiful girl, her slender form sitting next to the silver haired male that had been introduced to our class a few hours ago.

I was in complete awe, this couldn't have been a joke any more, there were too many coincidences for this whole 'stress dream' to be a joke, for this girl, despite the paler skin and hair, looked like the exact replica of the priestess in training from my dream, I wasn't going crazy.

She must have thought this, because the longer I seemed to stare at her, the more concerned she seemed to grow in my behavior as she turned from having lunch with the silver haired male to gazing in my direction. To my relief, however, a large smile spread across her face as she began to introduce herself,

"Hello there, my name is Rin Kanjiru, what's yours?"

Her voice was like music to my ears, and I began to feel my knees grow weak, why was the two people who made me the most nervous sitting together, was this world conspiring against me or something?

Her concerned look soon told me it was time to introduce myself as well,

"I…I'm" I stuttered, "I'm Aranea, Aranea Viduo."

"Oh, I like that name!" Rin cried, her delicate hands clasping together, "Her name is Latin for Spider Widow, right?"

"Oh!" I paused in surprise, I didn't really know what my name stood for, but Aranea sounded like spider, and Viduo sounded like widow to me, so I decided to agree with her, my heartbeat pounding against my ear.

"Hey." The silver haired male began, his smile bright and cheerful, and by that time, I was going to lose it, "Would you like to sit with us, Miss Viduo?"

"Oh, that's a really sweet gesture!" I reply with my hands held out in defense, as if I thought they would beat on me, "But I think I'm going to sit with some other friends. Some other time okay?"

I watched both nod in unison, their smiles almost identical, as I then began to make my way back to Yugi's table. On my way back, I could have sworn I saw the table of girls who had been following Bakura around all morning, their fiery eyes focused on Rin as my own gaze of flames set itself on them. They would be sorry if they set one single finger one the girl, I could tell you that much.

* * *

I stood adjacent to my motorcycle, leaning against its steel form as I waited for my sister to get out of work. As a form of amusement, I began to daydream, staring at the building across from the school as the wind began to whistle through my hair.

"Excuse me." I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me, and from my dazed state, I had wished it to be my elder sister as so we could finally leave, and I could go home and complete my piles of homework, but alas, that was not so.

"Oh, hey Bakura. When did you get there?" I said, turning my form around to look at him. My gaze was soon focused on the top of his hair which seemed to have a mind of its own as it stood with little to no effort on its own, making it seem like he had a form of silver bat wings.

"Hey man, that some sweet hair you got going on." I nodded in approval, "Was it always like that, or am I just really tired."

The response to my question was one that I was not ready to receive, for I soon found the gap between us closing rather quickly, like the caving walls of a hijacked room. He then placed his hand underneath my chin, and in doing so, he brought my mouth to his, closing our gap even further as his lips began to attack mine in a ravenous hunger. (6)

"The fuck?" Was something I wanted to say as I tried to pull away, but each time I tried, he only brought me back, kissing me harder each time.

I began to grow nervous, what if my sister walked out on me making out with this random kid who I just met today, man, was I in for a major ass kicking when I got home. Though I had to say, it was rather nice, despite the fact that the kiss had more force in it than Luke Skywalker and Rey combined. (7)

Just as I was beginning to grow familiar with his lips, familiar with the scent of his essence, he pulled away. And the longer he stood there in silence, the hungrier I grew for one last kiss, and I began to hate myself for wanting it so bad.

After what felt like an hour of torture, he grabbed me in another tight hug, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered,

"My precious Spider, I have finally found you once more."

And all at once, it hit me, that was no stress dream. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it defiantly wasn't a stress dream, everything leading up to this moment had been too much of a coincidence. That dream must have been a real event in my past, and now, I had to relive it in the modern world.

And the guilt I had felt then, began to crop back up within the pits of my stomach, there was no escaping it now.

I was reliving history.

"Snake…" I whispered into him, my heart pounding from the cluster of emotions I was now feeling.

The words of my sister soon coming to light in my memory,

" _Be careful what you wish for, Aran…"_

(8)

* * *

 **The More You Know:**

 **1.) Okay, to be fair, I was a "little" obsessed with this show when I was writing this particular piece, but honestly, this show is amazing, if you haven't, you should totally check it out! Especially if your a crime show nerd like me!**

 **2.) Okay, so do they live in Japan, or America? I assume it's Japan since the author of the manga is most likely from Japan, but it's a made up city so...?**

 **3.) Yup, had to throw another reference in there. Man, I am such a pain in the ass!**

 **4.) Okay, so I don't know if this is exactly true, I Googled this, so it could very well be wrong, but hey!**

 **5.) In the show The Blacklist, it's really more of a Father/Daughter relationship between Liz and Raymond, Aranea's obviously speaking in more romantic terms for herself.**

 **6.) Yeah, this is about as much of a 'Lemon' you'll ever get from me, in any Fan Fic, also, _What the Fuck?!_**

 **7.) Oh my gosh, that was so dumb! So sorry! Also, _when will this end?!_**

 **8.) _Finally! XD_**

 ** _Also, you can all thank the channel Cinema Sins for this title. For those of you who have watched them, I'm sure you know what I mean!_**


End file.
